plus si amitié
by wandha
Summary: Une amitié, une relation amoureuse, des aventures...
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà lancée pour une nouvelle histoire qui sera toute en légèretée par rapport aux autres. Je reste pour la première fois proche de la trame de départ puisque sa va se passer au Seatle Mercy West, avec bien sure quelques changements.

En espérant que vous profitez de cette lecture.

* * *

><p>Callie prit une longue gorgée de son verre de vin. Ses mains devinrent moites, à la simple pensée de parler du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec la belle blonde à ses côtés. Elle posa son verre, éclaircies sa gorge et se tourna afin de faire complètement face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, elle même visiblement nerveuse.<p>

-Ok, donc la baiser, il va falloir que l'on parle de ce baiser, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, il va bien falloir.

C'était vraiment maladroit, Callie rit nerveusement, pas sur de savoir où commencer. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la demoiselle se poser sur ses hanches l'a tirant vers elle, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussi soudainement que ce baiser avait commencé, il prit fin.

-J'avais vraiment envie de le faire. Juste pour que tu le sache, j'ai vraiment aimé notre premier baiser et j'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autre.

-Vraiment ? demanda Callie un éclatant sourire sur le visage.

-Vraiment. La Latina soupira de soulagement à cette réponse soufflée.

-Dieu merci, j'avais tellement peur que tu prennes la fuite. Je veux dire c'était tellement inattendu et j'ai toujours été hétéro et toi aussi et…

-Callie, juste, laissons les choses se passer, ok. Nous n'avons aucune raison de paniquer. Nous pouvons commencer par prendre les choses lentement.

-Tu as raison, tu as tout à fait raison Erica. Nous sommes deux femmes cultivées, nous pouvons traiter le problème. Elles prirent chacune une gorgé de leur boisson respective.

-Lentement, comment ? Je veux dire je peux t'embrasser là ? Se ne serait pas trop rapide ? Parce que j'en ai vraiment envie et … Elle fut de nouveau coupée par les lèvres d'Erica, mais cette fois le baiser était beaucoup plus passionné. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, Erica se retrouva allongée sur Callie, qui lança à la hâte sa et la, les coussins qui encombraient son canapé. Elles finirent par rompre le baiser.

-Peut être un peu trop rapide, non ?

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais vraiment mignonne lorsque tu es nerveuse?

Alors que Callie allait répondre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Erica se redressa instinctivement. Elle vit alors entrée une femme blonde visiblement très éméchée, qui enleva sa veste et la jeta négligemment sur le sol. Callie se redressa à son tour et souffla un « oh non ! » Alors que la femme retira son haut.

-Callie. Commença Erica encore médusée.

-Arizona. Grogna Callie tout en se levant. La petite blonde leva la tête alors qu'elle se tenait en équilibre sur une jambe, les mains agrippées à l'une de ses bottes. Le mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre, mais Callie stoppa sa chute.

-Calliope. Fit joyeusement la demoiselle, brandissant victorieusement sa botte.

- Robbins tu es là. Je suis désolé Torres, elle m'a échappée juste quelques minutes alors que je garais la voiture. Déclara Marc tout essoufflé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi elle est saoule à ce point, il n'est même pas neuve heures. Oh mon dieu est ce que c'est un œil au beurre noir ?

-Elle est mariée. Déclara tristement Arizona.

-Quoi ?

-La femme avec qui j'étais, Marie. Elle est mariée. Son mari n'a pas apprécié de me trouver dans son lit.

Erica se leva.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

-Quoi ? Non, reste.

-Je m'occupe de la demoiselle, ne vous en faites pas. Fit Marc tirant Arizona vers lui.

-Yay. Fit Arizona sautillant. Callie la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

-Je ne suis pas sure que se soit une excellente idée.

-Restes avec ton rendez vous. Je gère miss catastrophe, si sa peux te rassurer Lexie doit être à l'appartement.

-Ok, mais aucun alcool en plus pour elle.

-Hey, je t'ai entendu je suis très adulte et je suis capable de m'occuper de moi.

Callie leva les sourcils, lui tendant son haut. Arizona baissa alors les yeux à son torse couvert de son seul soutient gorge. « oh » fit-elle simplement avant de prendre le haut et de l'enfiler. Puis elle suivit tranquillement Marc dans le couloir boitant fortement du manque de talon de son pied gauche.

Callie soupira, mais ne put retenir un sourire en entendant Arizona demander à Marc si Lexie était vraiment chez lui ou s'ils pouvaient prolonger leur plaisir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fit face à une Erica visiblement gênée.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions.

-Oui, La première étant, pourquoi la très, très, gaie Arizona Robbins se déshabille-t-elle dans ton salon ? Je ne veux pas passer pour le genre de personnes jalouses. Surtout que nous ne sommes pas vraiment encore dans une relation. Mais Arizona Robbins est très, très, gaie et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital elle est très active.

-Arizona et moi sommes amies. Je pensais te l'avoir dit.

-Oui tu l'as fait. Mais je la voyais comme l'amie avec qui tu allais boire un verre, pas comme celle qui se déshabille dans ton salon lorsqu'elle est saoule. Se n'étais pas la première fois je me trompe ?

-Non. Elle dort régulièrement dans le canapé ou dans la chambre de Christina lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Elle vit avec sa sœur de l'autre côté de la ville, donc quand elle à trop bu, il est plus sure qu'elle dorme ici. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

-Aucune de mes amies ne se déshabille devant moi, même saoule. Chuchota Erica, n'arrivant pas à contenir sa jalousie.

-Sa peut changer. Fit Callie d'un air coquin.

-Je suis sérieuse Callie. Arizona est sexy et lesbienne et visiblement très à l'aise devant toi.

-Nous sommes amies depuis très longtemps, c'est tout. Je suis sortie avec son frère lorsque j'étais à la fac de médecine.

-Donc tu es vraiment novice en la matière, elle ne t'a jamais initiée. Callie se retint de rire, sachant que les craintes d'Erica pouvaient tout à fait être justifiées. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne trouvait pas Arizona sexy.

-Jamais.

-Et il serait possible qu'elle ne se déshabille pas dans ton salon ?

-Là dessus je ne peux rien te promettre. C'est juste Arizona étant Arizona. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Erica hocha doucement la tête commençant peu à peu à se détendre. Elle se répéta que si il avait dut se passer quelques chose entre Callie et la blonde, sa se serait déjà passé. Elle se laissa tirer dans les bras de la Latina et répondit au tendre baiser qu'elle lui offrait.

-Bien, nous prenons donc les choses là ou on en était.

-Volontiers. Elles se rendirent jusqu'au canapé prêtes à poursuivre leur premier rendez vous.


	2. Chapter 2

Pas beaucoup de fans d' Erica Hahn, étrange...^^ je compte juste m'amuser un peu pas de panique, cette histoire est belle et bien sur notre couple préféré.

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Christina allait pour rentrer dans son appartement lorsqu'elle entendit un son qui lui fit froid dans le dos, la rire de Hahn. Elle grimaça et se tourna vers la porte à quelques mètres de celle de son appartement. Elle l'ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Marc, Arizona et Lexie étaient assis dans le salon, chacun un verre en main.<p>

-Hahn est encore chez moi. Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'elle fait chez moi. Ronchonna la femme tout en s'asseyant près d'Arizona.

-Callie et elle, ont une sorte de rendez-vous d'après ce que j'ai compris de ses deux là. L'informa Lexie tout en sirotant ce qui semblait être une Margarita.

-Oh pas. Sa veut dire qu'elle sera encore plus dans mon appartement. Cette femme me pourrit la vie au travail, il va maintenant falloir que je la supporte chez moi.

Arizona rit face à la moue de la petite femme à ses côtés, elle fut rapidement rejoins par Marc.

-Hey, vous pourriez au moins compatir. Wouaw, qu'est ce que tu as l'œil ?

-Mari mécontent. Répondit brièvement Arizona avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Un de plus. Railla la brunette.

-Hey, je ne fais pas sa… Tu sais les femmes mariées… Pas mon truc… Elle me l'avait pas dit… balbutia la demoiselle.

-Non elle préfère se mettre nue devant le rencard de Torres. Dit Marc dans un éclat de rire.

-Oh je veux des détails. Dit Christina soudainement enjouée, tout en attrapant une des bières posées sur la table basse, sa soirée allait être intéressante finalement.

Callie se réveilla le cœur léger. Son rendez vous avec Erica c'était passé merveilleusement bien. Elles avaient parlé, ris et c'étaient beaucoup embrassées. Tout avait été Parfait, mise à part bien sur la petite intervention d'Arizona. Elle se doucha et s'habilla avant de traverser le couloir qui la mena chez Marc. Sans surprise elle trouva Arizona endormit sur le canapé du salon, dans la position qui devait être la plus inconfortable possible. A demi assise, face au dossier du canapé, les jambes recroquevillées sous elle, un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Callie grimaça songeant aux courbatures certaines qu'aurait son amie au réveille. La table basse était jonchée de cadavres de bières et de shooter sales. Les courbatures ne seraient donc pas la seule chose dont allait souffrir Arizona.

Callie fut prise de pitié, elle modifia légèrement ses plans, prenant le temps de faire fondre deux aspirines, avant de réveiller la demoiselle à l'aide de la sonnerie stridente de son portable. L'effet fut immédiat. Arizona fit un bon, chutant du canapé, manquant de peu la table basse. Elle se redressa difficilement, son œil plissé à la recherche de la source de son agression.

-Callie. Ronchonna-t-elle tout en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin du canapé.

-Bonjour rayon de soleil. Chantonna Callie, un sourire narquois collé sur le visage, tout à fait consciente des conséquences de sa voix sur la tête alcoolisée de son amie.

-Chuutt. Pitié.

-Aspirine. Fit Callie en lui tendant le verre. Arizona le prit sans discuter, elle le but tout en faisant la grimace. Lexie émergea alors de la chambre.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Dit-elle joyeusement. –Bonjour. Lui répondit Callie sur le même ton.

-Oh ! Tuez-moi. Grogna Arizona enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans les coussins.

-Ne me tente pas. lui répondit Callie.

- Réveille difficile. Interrogea innocemment la demoiselle.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi en forme ? Tu étais bien avec nous hier soir ?

-Toi et Marc aviez déjà une grosse longueur d'avance avant mon arrivée et je vous ai quitté au moment où Christina s'est mise à faire son cocktail bleu.

Arizona crut que son estomac allait se retourner à la seule mention de ce cocktail.

-Christina était avec vous ?

-Oui, elle ne voulait pas vous interrompre toi et Hahn.

-Intentionné de sa part, d'autres ne se sont pas privé. Arizona grimaça à l'accusation de Callie. Se n'était surement pas son moment le plus glorieux de la soirée.

-J'avais oublié ton rencard. Désolée. Et j'étais saoul, d'ailleurs je crois que je le suis encore un peu.

-Aller viens que je te mette au lit. Fit Callie la prenant par la taille pour l'aider à se lever.

-Oh, je ne te savais pas aussi audacieuse Calliope. Une nuit avec Hahn et te voilà très entreprenante.

-Continue et je te laisse ici. Elles se redressèrent, Callie portait presque Arizona à ce stade. La blonde étant clairement encore sous les effets de l'alcool. Arizona mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Je ne dirais plus rien, c'est promis.

C'est non sans mal que Callie parvint à la mettre dans son lit. Une fois la blonde allongée, elle l'examina plus attentivement. Le contour de son œil avait désenflé, mais prenait une couleur vraiment désagréable.

-Comment est ton œil ?

-Mieux que ma tête et mon estomac. Christina a essayé de nous tuer. Callie secoua la tête se retenant de faire un commentaire. Elle alla à la cuisine y prit une bouteille d'eau pétillante et revint la poser sur la table de chevet. Arizona semblait alors endormit. Elle allait sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'elle sentit la petite main de son amie, se saisir de son poignet.

-Tu restes ?

-Non, je sois être à l'hôpital dans une demi-heure. Elle sourit en voyant la moue se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde.

-On s'y voit dans quelques heures alors, je dois y faire une ronde en fin d'après midi.

-Tu sais que tu va devoir faire tes excuses à Erica, n'est ce pas ? Arizona gémit à ses mots, mais hocha faiblement la tête.

-Bien. Répondit Callie en un sourire, elle déposa un rapide bisou sur son front avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon.

Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle avait encore une fois été trop clémente avec Arizona. Cette femme avait le dont de calmer ses colère. Il lui était impossible de rester plus de quelques minutes en colère après elle.

Elle prit le temps d'écrire une note avant de se rendre au travail.

Arizona se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle avait vidé le litre d'eau et se sentait relativement mieux. Elle réussit à se trainer sous la douche. Puis elle alla dans le placard de son amie et chercha sur l'étagère qui lui était réservée, de quoi se changer.

Christina leva à peine les yeux de son bol de céréales lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle fouilla les placards, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Hey, où sont mes beignets ?

-Tes beignets ?

-Les beignets. Essaya-t-elle, tout en réduisant sa voix et en faisant un brillant sourire.

-Epargnes moi cette tête, sa ne fonctionne pas sur moi. J'ai finit la boite hier matin.

-Cette journée craint. Son regard tomba alors sur la note de Callie collée sur le frigo, Christina qui suivit son regard sourit.

-Mais si tu attends que je sois là pour exécuter cette note, je t'achète une boite sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Arizona hésita à peine.

-Sa marche.

Avant de partir au travail, Arizona prit le temps de maquiller au mieux son œil. Se n'était pas parfais, mais c'était suffisant pour tromper un enfant. Arizona s'en moquait pas mal de savoir ce qu'en penseraient ses collègues. Seule la sensibilité de ses petits patients lui importait.

Elle fit le tour de ses patients. Par chance il n'y avait rien de grave en vu. Puis elle alla à la recherche de Hahn. Lorsqu'elle l'a trouva elle bipa Christina respectant ainsi leur accord. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir la demoiselle débouler dans le couloir, se plaçant stratégiquement au coin de la station d'infirmières où était accoudée Erica, un graphique en main.

Christina se retint au mieux de sourire en voyant Arizona rouler vers sa patronne.

-Hey, docteur Hahn. Commença Arizona d'un ton très enjoué.

-Docteur Robbins. Lui répondit froidement Hahn. Erica n'avait jamais trop apprécié la blonde. La femme avait une réputation semblable à celle de Marc Sloan, ce qui n'avait rien de glorieux aux yeux de la cardiologue. Elle savait que Callie était amie avec cette femme et essayait donc d'être le plus agréable possible. Mais la scène de la veille n'allait pas l'aider dans cette tache.

Arizona garda son sourire, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'offenser du ton employé.

-Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour hier soir. Mon attitude était déplorable. Elle baissa les yeux le temps de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

-Je vous promets que ce genre de scène ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir. Ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau à ses mains.

-Et de ne plus interrompre l'un de vos rendez vous, de quelque manière que se soit.

-Est-ce que vous venez de lire ses excuses ? demanda Erica un peu déconcertée. Arizona grimaça.

-Oui, je n'ai pas pu mémoriser le texte, désolée. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ses mots sont de vous ou…

-De Calliope, elle m'a fait promettre de vous présenter des excuses. Et je crains réellement à la chose des excuses, elle m'a donc fait un petit mémo. Mais je me tiens à ce qui est dit, à tout, je le jure.

Erica la dévisagea longuement, ne sachant absolument pas que penser à ce sujet. Elle finit par incliner la tête résigner. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre qu'accepter ces excuses ? Sa relation avec Callie était trop fraiche pour qu'elle commence déjà à se fâcher avec l'une de ses amies.

-J'accepte vos excuses. Dit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner. Arizona la regarda perplexe. Christina elle avait du mal à contenir son rire. Elle détestait Hahn, elle était serte admirative de son talent en tant que chirurgien, mais pas de la femme qu'elle était. Elle savait d'avance que l'amitié plus que particulière que partageaient Arizona et Callie, allait poser problème à Hahn. Et il lui tardait d'en voir davantage. Elle ne donnait pas plus de quelques semaines pour qu'Arizona sème la zizanie dans ce jeune couple. Qu'elle en soit consciente ou non.

Oui les semaines à venir promettaient d'être délicieuses. Christina décida qu'il était de son devoir de partager son plaisir avec Meredith et Marc. Tous pensaient qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Callie et Arizona allaient devenir un couple. Avec Callie s'essayant aux plaisirs lesbiens, leur théorie commençait à se réaliser.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie repéra Erica à la cafétéria, elle alla s'installer sur sa table. Ne sachant pas si sa nouvelle amie était à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection en public, elle se retint de l'embrasser. Au vue du sourire que lui donna la blonde, elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Comment se déroule ta journée jusque là ?

-Bien, vraiment bien même. Bien qu'un peu bizarre, Arizona m'a fait des excuses pour hier soir. Enfin disons plutôt qu'elle m'a lu des excuses.

-Oh, elle l'a fait ? Demanda Callie presque amusée.

-Tu lui as vraiment écrit ses excuses ?

-Oui, je ne lui faisais pas confiance sur le contenue de ses excuses. Elle est vraiment nul à cet exercice. J'espérais qu'elle les apprenne, plutôt qu'elle les lise. Mais vu la gueule de bois qu'elle avait ce matin, je suppose qu'elle…

-Tu l'as vu ce matin ? L'interrompu Erica une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

-Oui, bien sur, elle était chez Marc, Marc vit de l'autre côté de mon palier.

-Mais tu commençais ton travail à sept heures ce matin. Je veux dire, quand je suis partis de chez toi, ils étaient encore en train de picoler, si j'en crois les décibels qui s'échappaient de cet appartement. Elle s'arrêta là, se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle faisait une scène. Contre tout attente Callie trouva sa attendrissant.

-Je suis allée la réveiller à ma façon, histoire de lui donner une petite leçon. Expliqua-t-elle. Omettant volontairement la prise en charge de son amie et le prêt de son lit. Elle sentait que le sujet Arizona allait devenir délicat pour Erica. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à Erica. Mentir au début d'une relation n'était pas bon. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas, que sa nouvelle petite amie se mette à détester Arizona, avant même qu'elles n'aient une chance d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Cette réponse sembla convenir à la demoiselle qui stoppa là son interrogatoire. Elles parlèrent de sujets bien plus légers et notamment de leur prochain rendez-vous.

A quelques tables de là, Christina, Meredith et Marc les observaient.

-Ok, sérieusement vous leur donnez combien de temps ? Demanda Meredith.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ces deux là ensemble. Je veux dire si Torres devait devenir lesbienne, sa ne pouvait être qu'avec blondie.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent au commentaire de Marc.

-Elles sont tellement un couple.

-C'est pour sa que sa va être marrant. Combien croyez vous qu'Hahn peut en supporter ? Fit Christina, le regard pétillant de malice.

-Pas beaucoup. Répondit Meredith. Marc lui resta encore sur sa réserve.

-Ne me dit pas que tu approuves ce désastre ? demanda Christina le dégout ponctuant sa question.

-Deux femmes dans un lit, c'est toujours chaud, surtout si Torres est l'une de ces femmes.

Meredith gifla son bras sans retenue.

-Tu n'es qu'un porc.

Arizona arriva à ce moment là, elle posa son plateau près de celui de Marc.

-Hey quoi de neuf ?

-Nous parlons de Torres et de sa nouvelle petite amie. Marc sursauta au coup de pied qu'il reçu sous la table, il devina qu'il provenait de Meredith étant donner le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Christina elle profita de l'entré en matière de Sloan pour pousser la question.

-T'en penses quoi toi ?

Arizona dévia son regard sur la table de Callie, celle-ci riait à quelque chose que lui disait Erica.

-Ce qui la rend heureuse me rend heureuse. Même si je peux déjà dire qu'Hahn me déteste.

-Débouler sur elle à moitié nue, n'était pas la meilleure des approches. Railla Marc.

-Hey, je me suis excusée pour sa. Il y a donc prescription. On efface l'ardoise et on recommence. Le bipper d'Arizona sonna.

-Et merde, une urgence. Cette journée est vraiment tout sauf géniale. Elle quitta la table aussi soudainement qu'elle y était arrivée.

-C'est l'histoire de quelques semaines tout au plus. Fit Christina tout en croquant dans sa pomme.

Arizona passa deux heures au bloc, sur un enfant qui suite à une chute de vélo, c'était éclaté la rate. Son intervention c'était passé à merveille, mais avait drainé le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait. En ce genre de moment, elle se jurait de ne plus boire autant d'alcool une veille de travail. Fort heureusement sa journée touchait à sa fin. Elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver Callie aux vestiaires, prête à partir.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une ronde à faire aujourd'hui.

-J'ai eu une urgence. Callie attendit qu'elle se change, suivant du regard le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Tu as l'air épuisée. Dit-elle doucement.

-Se n'est pas qu'un air. Je ne suis pas prête de boire autant. Cette remarque lui valut un rire moqueur.

-Tu dis sa à chaque fois et chaque fois tu recommences. Arizona fit la moue mais ne répondit rien.

-Aller rentrons, je vais nous commander une pizza et je te raconterai mon rendez vous d'hier. Et si tu es sage je te laisserai choisir la garniture.

-Yay ! Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

Une heure plus tard, confortablement installée dans le salon, la pizza sur la table basse, une bière en main, Arizona écouta le récit de la soirée de Callie.

-Je me sens vraiment bien avec elle. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est que le début, mais c'est juste si simple.

-Sa l'est toujours au début, puis tu te rends compte que la femme est mariée et tu te retrouves propulsée contre un mur.

-Erica n'est pas mariée et je compte avoir une véritable relation avec elle, pas que des parties de jambes en l'air.

-Hey, est ce que tu es en train de me dire que je l'ai cherché ?

-Combien de fois avais-tu vue cette Marie ?

-Ok, je me rends, tu as raison je l'ai peut être un peu cherché. Mais c'est elle qui trompait son mari, pas moi. D'ailleurs l'homme devrais se poser des questions, il n'y a pas plus lesbienne que sa femme.

Callie rit en secouant la tête.

-Toi et Hahn c'est donc partie pour être du sérieux ?

-Oui, je crois bien que oui. Elle m'emmène dans un restaurant romantique demain soir. Je pense que se sera notre première nuit. Arizona trouva le rouge qui montait aux joues de Callie à ses mots extrêmement mignon.

-Serais-tu nerveuse Calliope ?

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Enfin peut être un peu. Aucune de nous n'est expérimentée en la matière. Et si on ne faisait pas la bonne chose ? Si sa ne nous plaisait pas ? Ou que sa me plaisait, mais pas à elle ?

-Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre. Dit-Arizona d'un air coquin.

-Arizona, je suis sérieuse !

-Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? Fit la blonde en un sourire enjôleur, plantant son regard dans celui de son amie. Callie rougit de plus belle, la blonde mit fin à son supplice, rompant le regard, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. Il suffit que tu suives tes envies. Le reste se fera tout seul. Callie laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle n'était pas consciente d'avoir retenue. Il n'était pas rare qu'Arizona flirte avec elle et qu'elle y réponde, mais la elle avait été prise au dépourvue.

-Ok suivre mes envies. Sa je peux le faire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Christina.

-Cool de la pizza, je meurs de faim. Elle empoigna une part et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Beurk, pourquoi il y a de l'ananas sur la pizza.

-C'est Arizona qui l'a choisit.

-T'es pas censé polluer le repas de ta sœur, dans ton appartement. On va finir par te demander de payer un loyer.

-Non, tu me manquerais trop. Mais tu marques un point, il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Je lui avais promis de passer la soirée avec elle. Et la soirée est déjà bien entamée. Elle embrassa rapidement la joue de Callie, chose habituelle pour elles.

-Ok, je te vois demain.

-Tu me permettras d'être un peu folle et de paniquer ? Et de te poser des questions tout à fait inappropriées ?

-Même complètement folle s'il le faut.

Elle prit sa veste fit un rapide geste à l'intention de Christina et partit.

-Salue ta sœur de ma part. Lui cria Christina alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait. Arizona sourit à l'audition de la demande. Sa sœur était sans doute la seule personne avec qui Yang était toute mielleuse, sa ne manquait jamais de l'amuser.

-Donc sur quel sujet veux-tu interroger Arizona ? Demanda Christina intriguée.

-Erica et moi allons avoir notre première nuit demain…

-Wouaw, arrêtes toi là. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. La grimace de dégout qui se dessina sur son visage fit rire Callie. Rien ne pourrait la faire descendre de son petit nuage. Tout était parfais. Elle avait un boulot de rêve, un bel appartement, une petite amie et Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

Je tenais à remercier les lecteurs et les personnes qui laissent des reviews et des messages, c'est toujours un plaisir et il faut l'avouer un motivateur. Lecriture est l'un de mes plaisirs (l'orthographe moins il faut l'avouer^^) autant le partager.^^

* * *

><p>Callie passa la journée suivante à se préparer tant psychologiquement, que physiquement à son rendez vous romantique avec Erica. Et pour se faire elle appela et envoya des textos à Arizona et passa également le déjeuner et les pauses café en sa compagnie. La blonde n'avait pas son pareil pour la rassurer et lui donner confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Après le travail elle rentra chez elle, prit une douche, s'épila et chercha les sous vêtements et la tenue idéale pour sa soirée. La encore, elle fit appel à Arizona, elle tapa sur la touche appel de son portable.<p>

-Donc la robe rouge qui m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux ou la bleue au décoté ajusté. Arizona qui finissait de remplir ses dossiers du jour, laissa tomber son stylo et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Mets ta noire avec des chaussures à talon et garde tes cheveux détachés.

-La noire, tu es sure ?

-Oui, tu es radieuse dans cette robe, elle en révèle assez, sans tout dévoiler. Elle est parfaite.

Callie fouilla dans sa penderie sortant la robe en question.

-Ok. Elle vient me chercher dans une heure. Tu crois que tu auras le temps de passer me voir avant ?

-Oui, bien sure. Je finis ce dossier et j'arrive.

-Génial. Souffla Callie.

Arizona parcouru la courte distance qui séparait l'hôpital de l'appartement de Callie. Elle y entra à l'aide de sa clé et alla directement dans la chambre de son amie. Elle la trouva assise à sa coiffeuse se maquillant.

-La robe noire est clairement le bon choix. Tu es resplendissante. Lui dit-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Callie la regarda au travers de son miroir, elle sourit au compliment et remercia le fond de teint de couvrir son léger rougissement.

-Merci. Je suis tellement nerveuse.

Arizona s'avança et encapsula les épaules de la demoiselle la tirant vers elle.

-Tu vas assurer. Lui chuchota-t-elle. Elle déposa un baiser dans la chevelure brune et s'éloigna un peu.

-Pendant que tu finis de te maquiller, je vais nous servir un verre de vin. Sa va faire du bien à tes nerfs.

Une fois Callie prête, elle alla rejoindre Arizona au salon. Elle se détendit, partageant des banalités avec son amie. Arizona avait toujours eut le don de calmer ses nerfs.

-Ok, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il est temps pour moi de te quitter et de te souhaiter une bonne soirée. Tu vas assurer. Elle la serra dans ses bras, Callie répondit à l'étreinte.

-Merci d'être aussi géniale.

Arizona ferma les yeux profitant de ce moment doux, souriant au compliment. Puis elle se souvint qu'Hahn n'allait pas tarder et que si elle les trouvait ainsi, la femme la détesterait encore un peu plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà.

-Je t'appel demain pour tout te raconter. Arizona s'éloigna prête à partir.

-J'y compte bien. Profites du moment Calliope. –Promis.

A son grand soulagement elle ne croisa pas Erica en sortant. Pas vraiment d'humeur à trainer, elle rentra chez elle. Sa sœur était déjà à l'appartement, affalée sur le canapé, regardant un soap opéra.

-Cool tu es rentrée. J'avais peur de passer une autre soirée seule. Tu rapportes à manger ?

-Non, c'est à ton tour de faire les courses.

-Oh, j'avais oublié, j'irais demain c'est mon jour de congé.

Arizona se dirigea vers le frigo, examinant son contenu.

-Il reste des nouilles, quelques nems et une part de tarte meringuée.

-La tarte est pour moi. S'exclama Teddy.

-Non, je la mérite plus que toi.

-Hum hum. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que mon rôle de femme, ne se cantonne pas seulement à assurer à mon époux une assurance maladie. Il m'a inscrite sur sa liste de personne à appeler en cas d'urgences. Ce qui fait que j'ai été appelée par le chef pour décider, s'il fallait pratiquer sur mon mari inconscient, une opération ou non. Je mérite cette tarte.

-Oh ! Tu l'as fait ?

-Oui, l'opération a été un succès. Mais tu ne peux pas me battre sur sa. Arizona plaça la nourriture sur la table, Teddy s'empara rapidement de la tarte.

-J'ai passé la journée à aider Callie à se préparer pour sa première nuit avec Erica Hahn. Teddy grimaça.

-Merde, tu gagnes. Elle tendit la tarte à Arizona qui eut un sourire victorieux.

-Tu veux sortir après le repas ?

-Non.

-Tu es sûre ? Une distraction ne te ferait pas de mal.

-Teddy tous ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de passer ma soirée à regarder des séries discutables, avec ma sœur, en buvant quelques bières.

-Ok, c'est dans mes cordes. Je sors la bière.

Elles commencèrent à manger avec Friends pour fond sonore.

-C'est quand que je rencontre ton mari ?

-Jamais ! Avec un peu de chance, il va se rétablir rapidement et nous allons pouvoir divorcer.

-Teddy, il faut que l'un des membres de la famille rencontre cet homme. Etant la seule personne à Seattle, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que cet homme est assez bien pour toi.

-Tim rentre dans combien de temps déjà ?

-Un mois, je n'attendrai pas un mois. Il te plait vraiment c'est sa ? Tu as le béguin pour ton mari. Arizona chantonna les derniers mots.

-Oh tais-toi. Cette réplique lui valut le rire de sa cadette.

-Donc tu l'annonce quand à maman ? Teddy fit la grimace à cette question.

-Tu n'y avais pas encore pensé, hein ?

-Non, cet homme n'est pas vraiment mon mari. Maman n'a pas besoin d'être mise au courant. Si tu lui en parle, je te jure que je te tue.

-Je me tais, si tu me le présentes.

-Je te haie Arizona Robbins.

-Toi et moi savons que tu m'adores. Lui répondit-elle en lui donnant un faible coup à l'épaule. Elles finirent le repas en silence, regardant Monica et Ross se chamailler. Arizona consulta régulièrement son portable.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ? Joe est assez tentant.

-Tedddyyy.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te regarder te morfondre toute la journée.

-Je ne me morfonds pas.

-Si tu le dis. Elle se leva et sortie la bouteille de vodka, le jus d'orange et deux verres. Elle versa deux verres et en tendis un à sa sœur.

-A nos vies amoureuses pathétiques, qu'elles voient des jours plus brillants.

-Amen. Elles trinquèrent et burent le breuvage. S'en suivirent quelques autres. Teddy allait chercher une autre bouteille d'orange lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle regarda Arizona qui haussa les épaules, puis l'horloge du salon qui indiquait onze heures et demie. A cette heure tardive toute visite inattendue était rarement de bon augure. C'est avec hésitation qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle soupira de soulagement, quand elle prit la vue d'une Callie très agitée.

-Merci mon dieu, c'est toi.

-Quoi ?

-Il est onze heures, nous sommes d'une famille de marins Callie. Une visite non annoncée à Onze heures du soir passé n'ait pas souvent bonne.

-Oh je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pensé à appeler. Je veux dire, je ne savais même pas que je venais ici, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant votre porte. J'ai conduit sans vraiment réfléchir et … Je, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'avais pas ma clé. Parce que je ne comptais pas passer la soirée ici. Je comptais la finir avec Erica, tu sais. Mais après discussion, il s'avère que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot lentement. Elle n'en est même pas à me prendre la main en public, alors partager une nuit…

Pendant son monologue elle fut tirer doucement par le bras jusqu'au salon, elle était désormais assise entre Teddy et Arizona.

-Je vais chercher la tequila. Annonça Teddy qui allait déjà à la cuisine sans attendre de réponse.

-Je suis tellement embarrassée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Calliope, Hahn devrait l'être. Viens ici. Dit-elle en lui tendant les bras. Callie n'hésita pas se laissant enlacer dans les bras de la blonde, se sentant contenue lorsque les bras de la demoiselle la tirèrent d'avantage contre elle.

-Elle a surement eut peur. C'est nouveau pour elle. Et elle n'a clairement pas la chance d'avoir une amie comme moi. Mais je suis sure qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'enlacer ses doigts avec les tiens à cette table de restaurant. Et qu'elle a dut se retenir de toute sa personne pour ne pas t'amener à son lit et retirer cette robe sexy que tu portes.

-Tu crois ? Demanda timidement Callie sans quitter les bras protecteurs d'Arizona.

-J'en suis plus que sûre. Elle ponctua sa réponse d'un baiser tendre sur la joue.

-Merci.

Teddy qui avait entendu la conversation revint la bouteille en main. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa sœur défendait Hahn, elle ne le comprenait pas et le désapprouvait. Mais elle garderait le silence, comme Arizona avait gardé le silence sur son mariage, comme elles avaient toutes deux gardés le silence sur l'engagement de leur frère. C'est ainsi que les choses se passaient dans la famille. Chacun faisait ses choix et tous les soutenaient et si à un moment ou à un autre il fallait ramasser les morceaux pour les recoller, ils le faisaient ensemble.

-Donc soirée entre filles ! Clama-t-elle en posant la bouteille sur la table. Callie se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Arizona mais garda l'une de ses mains dans celle de son amie. Elles burent et rigolèrent. Avant que l'épuisement ne s'abatte sur Arizona.

-Il est temps pour moi, de me retirer Ladies. Elle fit un baise main à Callie, un signe de tête à Teddy et chancela jusqu'à son lit.

-Je vais m'assurer qu'elle soit à l'aise. Annonça Callie tout en suivant Arizona. Pour être sincère, elle avait besoin de contact, d'un contact rassurant, aimant. Elle trouva la demoiselle affalée sur son lit. Elle l'aida à retirer son jean et à se glisser sous la couette, puis s'installa à ses côtés. Arizona se laissa faire, ne quittant pas Callie des yeux.

-Fais de doux rêves, Calliope. Chuchota-t-elle. Callie se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs mains soient en contact, elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Arizona se serrer automatiquement autours de siens.

-Toi aussi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elles sombrent dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy passa les portes du Seattle Grace Hôpital, Arizona lui ayant donné rendez vous pour le déjeuner. L'idée lui avait plut, une échappatoire à une visite conjugale était la bienvenue. Elle se rendit directement à la cafétéria, scannant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Elle ne la vit pas mais aperçu Callie. Elle alla à sa rencontre, ralentissant le pas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Erica Hahn était à la même table. Elle grimaça mais se résigna à si installer. Il fallait bien qu'elle ait un réel aperçu de cette femme. A son grand soulagement, Christina et Marc s'y trouvaient aussi. Elle s'installa à côté de Yang.

-Docteur Altman. S'exclama la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Vous venez pour une consultation priver ? Parce que se serait un plaisir pour moi, que de vous y assister. Christina ignora le regard noir que lui donnait sa patronne et se concentra plutôt sur le sourire chaleureux de Teddy.

-Non, c'est ma journée de repos. Je devais retrouver Arizona pour le repas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est prise.

-Oui une urgence, elle est au bloc. Confirma Marc.

Sentant le regard perçant d'Hahn posé sur elle, Teddy finit par lui tendre la main.

-Je suis désolée, je me présente Teddy Altman. Je suppose que vous êtes Erica Hahn. La femme accepta le geste, faisant un simple signe de tête en réponse.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Commença Teddy sur un ton plaisant.

-Et moi de vous. Est-il vrai que vous avez épousé un de vos patients ? Callie qui buvait une gorgée de soda, recracha la boisson dans le verre, choquée par l'entrée en matière de sa copine. Christina et Marc regardaient Teddy avec impatience. Attendant une toute autre réaction, que le sourire qu'elle continuait d'arborer.

- S'est tout à fait exact. Je vois que vous êtes bien informez. Les informations semblent passer plus rapidement au Seattle Grace qu'au Mercy West. Callie remercia Teddy du regard. Son soulagement fut toutefois de courte durée. Teddy sortie de sa poche un portable, qu'elle lui tendit.

-Tu l'as oublié à l'appartement. Lui dit-elle simplement, tout à fait consciente du regard meurtrier de la blonde. Callie, elle se déplaça maladroitement sur son siège, se saisissant de l'appareil, tout en se maudissant de l'avoir oublié.

-Comment… Commença Erica.

-Teddy est la sœur d'Arizona, elles vivent ensemble. Expliqua rapidement la Latina. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails de sa soirée de la veille. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Erica ou lui mettre la pression.

-Vous êtes sa sœur ! Fit le chirurgien vraiment étonnée.

-Oui, sa grande sœur pour être exact.

-Oh, je suppose que vous avez déjà été mariée.

Teddy ignora le dédain dans ses mots et garda un sourire implacable.

-Non, mon seul et unique mariage remonte à deux semaines. Je suppose que vous faites référence à nos différents noms, en posant cette question. Hahn hocha simplement la tête.

-Ma mère c'est mariée à un marins, mon père, Eddy Altman qui est mort en mission. Alors qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois. Elle c'est remariée deux ans plus tard à un autre marins, Daniel Robbins. Ma mère voulait que je garde quelque chose de mon père, ce fut son nom.

-Sa aurait été plus facile pour vous de porter le même nom que votre mère et votre demi-sœur. C'est un choix étrange.

-Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que ma mère à fait de mauvais choix d'éducation ? Demanda Teddy fronçant les sourcils, elle perdait un peu de son calme.

-Non, je pense simplement qu'il est difficile pour un enfant de s'identifier lorsqu'il se démarque du reste de sa famille. Vous étiez déjà privée de votre père biologique alors que votre demi-sœur non...

-Arrêtez-vous là tout de suite. Arizona est ma sœur, il n'y a pas de demi. Daniel est mon papa, se n'est pas une question de biologie ou de nom. Et ma mère est une femme merveilleuse. Je vous interdis de juger ma famille. Vous ne les connaissez pas.

-Assez pour savoir que vous vous êtes mariée sur un coup de tête et que votre sœur passe d'un lit à l'autre.

Teddy se leva d'un bon, prête à sauter sur Hahn, mais elle fut stoppée par Marc qui la tenait fermement par la taille, la tirant en arrière.

-Du calme Teddy. Il parvint non sans mal à la sortir de la cafétéria. Une fois à l'extérieur, il la lâcha, restant devant la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y retournée.

-Qu'elle pétasse. Cria-t-elle. Elle n 'avait que faire des personnes qui restaient la regarder. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Yang les rejoint rapidement. Si au début elle avait trouvé l'échange amusant, elle avait rapidement déchanté.

-Allons dehors, proposa-t-elle en tirant Teddy par le bras.

Dans la cafétéria Callie sortit de sa torpeur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?

-Pourquoi elle avait ton portable ?

-Tu rigoles là ? Tu viens de provoqué Teddy, parce que tu es jalouse ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis allée chez elles hier soir, parce que je m'attendais à plus de notre soirée. Je pensais que c'était notre soir.

-Alors tu es allée dans son lit. Tu as couché avec Arizona.

-Ok, il faut que sa s'arrête et maintenant. Je ne peux pas continuer si tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Arizona est mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Mon soutien depuis des années. Mais je ne couche pas avec elle. Je ne veux pas de relations avec elle. Et elle n'en veut pas être avec moi. Elle ne sort pas avec les nouveaux née et elle ne fait pas dans les relations durables. Tu ne peux pas devenir folle à chaque fois que je la vois. Et je ne veux pas ne plus la voir, parce que tu es jalouse. Si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin il va sérieusement falloir que tu te calmes. Sur ses mots elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

Dehors Teddy faisait les cents pas sous le regard de Marc et Christina. Peu à peu sa colère retomba, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

-Cette femme….Commença-t-elle faisant face aux deux autres.-Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Et Arizona qui encourage Callie dans ce sens. C'est mauvais, vraiment, vraiment mauvais.

-Sa ira, quelques semaines et Callie et Arizona vont enfin ouvrir les yeux. Essaya Christina.

-Non, elle ne le fera pas. Elle va laisser les choses se faire, elle va même les encourager. Et sa va lui exploser au visage. Soupira Teddy.

Marc et Christina se regardèrent perplexes, ils leurs manquaient visiblement une grosse partie de l'affaire.

-Ok, donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Marc.

-Vous gardez un œil sur les trois, lorsqu'elles sont à l'hôpital. S'il se passe quoi que se soit vous me tenez au courant. Ils acceptèrent la mission, bien que Christina le fit un peu à contre cœur.

Erica était morose. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit au déjeuner. Elle n'était pas jalouse de nature. Elle ne l'avait jamais été lors d'une quelconque relation. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi menacée que par Arizona Robbins. Callie avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle, ce qu'elle avait entendu dans son discours, c'était que parce qu'Arizona ne sortait pas avec des nouveaux né, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas dans les relations longues. Callie ne s'engagerait pas avec cette femme. Elle se détestait de réagir de la sorte, la jalousie la répugnait. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Callie elle ne parvenait pas à se retenir. La femme en valait réellement la peine. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation semblable auparavant. Elle ferait tout pour que ça dur. Mais pour cela il lui faudrait en apprendre davantage sur la drôle d'amitié que partageaient Callie et Arizona. Elle parcouru les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche d'une personne qui serait en mesure de répondre à ses questions.

Elle vit O'Malley discutant avec une infirmière, sa devint alors une évidence.

-Docteur O'Malley j'aimerai m'entretenir un moment avec vous. Surprit le jeune homme acquiesça et la suivit en salle de pause. Il s'installa face à la femme.

-Vous avez été mariée avec Callie.

-Oui, mais sa n'a pas duré longtemps.

-Je connais l'histoire, elle m'en a parlé. Je voulais savoir qu'elle était exactement la nature de sa relation avec Arizona Robbins.

Curieusement, George n'était pas surpris par la question.

-Elles sont amies et veillent l'une sur l'autre. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, en plus Arizona est gaie et Callie… Il s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'il parlait à la désormais petite amie de Callie. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal.

-Callie n'a pas de famille ici, Arizona est son soutient. Je n'ai pas été le mari exemplaire. Je pense que vous connaissez l'histoire. Dit-il honteusement.

-J'étais heureux de savoir qu'Arizona serait là pour Callie. Même si sa signifiait que je me face plaquer contre un mur et menacer. Vous savez que le Docteur Robbins a été élevée par un Marins. Elle connait plusieurs façons de faire disparaitre un corps sans laisser de trace. Dit-il un soupçon de crainte dans la voix.

-Je vois, protectrice. Chuchota Erica.

-Un conseil, ne vous mettez pas entre les deux. Vous perdriez Callie. Il la quitta sur ses paroles. Laissant Erica un peu plus confuse encore. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle s'immisce entre les deux amies, mais elle était déterminée à le faire à un moment donné. Elle ne laisserait pas Robbins prendre une telle place dans son couple.

L'intervention qu'Arizona avait pratiquée en urgence, avait été longue et fastidieuse. C'est épuisée, qu'elle sortie du bloc. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Callie en attente pour elle, une tasse de café à la main.

-Dis-moi qu'il est pour moi ! Elle le lui tendit –Oh, mon héroïne. Merci, merci, merci. S'exclama Arizona après une gorgée de son breuvage.

-Tu as assuré au bloc.

-Que veux tu je suis géniale.

-Et modeste !

-Comme tout chirurgien qui se respect.

Callie profita de leur échange convivial. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin, de légèreté, de simplicité. Elle ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec le scène du midi et les éventuelles à venir. Elle se délecta du rire de son amie. Choisissant de ne pas parler de l'altercation entre Teddy et Erica. Elle savait qu'aucunes des deux n'aborderaient le sujet avec Arizona et espérait que Marc et Christina s'abstiendraient de le faire. Elle avait assez dans son assiette en défendant Arizona auprès d'Erica et n'était pas sure de pouvoir faire l'inverse. Elles furent interrompues par le bipper de Callie. Leur pause commune fut courte, mais avait permit à la Latina d'alléger son humeur. C'était un de spouvoir qu'avait Arizona sur elle. Et sa renforça ses conviction, rien ne pourait rompre son amitiée avec la demoiselle.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit un léger ronflement provenir de la femme dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de l'endormie, essayant d'attraper un aperçu de la demoiselle. Les trais de son visage étaient toujours tendus, ses yeux encore un peu gonflés. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans un tel état. Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il c'était passer mais elle devina qu'une certaine Callie Torres faisait partie de l'histoire.

Colleen avait toujours apprécié Arizona et ce même après que la belle l'avait délaissée, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse. Elle n'avait pas été choquée de l'apprendre, pour tout dire elle le savait bien avant d'avoir cette aventure avec elle. Toutes femmes travaillant à l'hôpital savaient qu'Arizona Robbins était un bourreau des cœurs. Mais elle avait prit sa chance et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Sa allait faire presque deux ans de cela.

Depuis elle gardait une attention particulière sur la blonde, entendant des rumeurs souvent plus folles les une que les autres. Sa ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire. Sauf la dernière d'entre elle, une rumeur qui devint rapidement réelle. Callie Torres avait une relation avec Erica Hahn. La plupart des infirmières n'avaient pas fait de liens avec le docteur Robbins, du moins pas immédiatement. Colleen, elle avait tous de suite sentit que cette histoire allait créer des problèmes.

Elle savait qu'Arizona vivait le plus grand drame pour une lesbienne, tomber amoureuse d'une femme hétéro, qui soit votre amie de surcroit. Le fait que Callie s'essaye au charme féminin avec une autre personne qu'elle, devait certainement la ronger.

La jeune infirmière avait dés lors gardé un œil sur Arizona, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle implose. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa arrive. Un soir chez Joe, la blonde visiblement très éméchée, draguait sans vergogne une femme, qui vu l'anneau à son doigt était engagée. Celle-ci flattée répondait volontiers. Colleen ne voyant aucun proche du médecin au alentour, s'était fait un devoir d'intervenir. Elle s'était placée derrière la demoiselle et lui avait chuchoté « Je suis sure que vous pouvez trouver beaucoup mieux que cette femme mariée, Docteur Robbins ». Arizona c'était alors retournée, pas plus étonnée que ça, lui offrant un sourire charmeur. « Vraiment ? » Lui avait-elle demandé. C'est sans un mot de plus que l'infirmière l'avait conduit à l'extérieur du bar, sous le regard déçu de la femme délaissée au bar. C'était la première fois que Colleen avait recouché avec Arizona. Elle avait appris par des bruits de couloir, que ce soir là avait été le soir pour Hahn et Torres.

Depuis ce jour, il n'était pas rare qu'Arizona la convie dans une salle de garde ou qu'elle débarque chez elle. Elles ne parlaient pas de ce qui poussait le chirurgien à cela. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne le voulait. Colleen savait pertinemment que cette chose qui s'instaurait entre elles, n'était pas sérieuse. Qu'elle servait d'exutoire à Arizona, mais contre toute attente elle aimait sa. Rendre service, se sentir utile pour cette femme. Elle déculpabilisait même Arizona qui souvent se sentait coupable, suite à leurs ébats. Elles n'avaient jusque là jamais passé une nuit complète ensemble.

Mais ce soir là avait réellement été différent. Arizona lui avait passé un appel en milieu de nuit. Sa voix était tremblante, comme si elle pleurait. Et lorsqu'elle se présenta à sa porte, elle était en larmes. Elle avait vigoureusement poussé Colleen contre le mur de son entrée, l'embrassant farouchement. Cherchant un quelconque réconfort. Mais la demoiselle y avait mit fin. Sentant que quelque chose était vraiment mauvais.

-Arizona stop. Avait-elle dit fermement tout en la tenant par les épaules pour maintenir un écart entre elles.

-Tu n'es pas bien. Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi. Mais, je ne veux pas le faire. Pas ce soir, pas lorsque tu es dans cet état.

-Mais…Je … Je suis bien, je vais bien. Juste….Elle pleura de plus belle. Colleen la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant au mieux. Puis elle la conduit jusqu'au salon où elles s'installèrent sur le canapé sans jamais briser leur étreinte. Après une heure de pleurs Arizona tombait de sommeil, Colleen l'avait donc menée jusqu'au lit s'allongeant à ses côtes, gardant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle savait quelle jouait à un jeu dangereux mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pour la première fois, elles dormirent l'une avec l'autre, sans même avoir eut de rapport sexuel.

Teddy se rendit d'un pas vif chez Callie. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Elle frappa, lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte. Par chance celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il n'était que sept heures du matin, personne ne semblaient encore réveillé, la télé était resté allumée, affichant le menu du film Pretty Woman. Teddy sourit songeant que c'était l'un des films de prédilection de sa sœur.

-Arizona. Tanta-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Callie, appelant une nouvelle fois le nom de sa sœur, tout en frappant à la porte de la chambre. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre, révélant une Callie bien mal réveillé, en petite tenue.

-Teddy ? S'exclama-t-elle très surprise. Elle attrapa hâtivement un peignoir et l'enfila.

-Salut Callie, j'ai besoin de parler à Arizona. La femme la regarda étrangement.

-Elle n'est pas là. Sur ses mots Teddy vit apparaitre Erica dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Quoi ? Elle devait t'appeler. Tu sais où elle est ? C'est vraiment important.

-Elle l'a fait, mais je n'étais pas en mesure de répondre. Dit Callie visiblement coupable. Voyant le sourire présomptueux d'Hahn, Teddy devina en quoi la Latina avait été occupée. Elle ne put se retenir de lancer un regard meurtrier aux deux femmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Callie soudainement inquiète de l'attitude de Teddy.

-Si tu avais décroché ton putain téléphone, tu le saurais. Dit froidement la blonde avant de sortir traversant le couloir. Elle frappa chez Marc, Callie à ses talons. Marc ouvrit rapidement, une brosse à dents en mains.

-Hey Altman qu'est ce …. Il fut coupé par la jeune femme.

-Dis-moi qu'Arizona est là, ou que tu l'as au moins vue ?

-Non, je suis désolée.

-Oh mon Dieu. Souffla Teddy les larmes aux yeux. Elle empoigna son téléphone, prenant déjà la direction des escaliers. Comme quelques minutes auparavant, elle tomba sur le répondeur de sa sœur.

- Arizona décroches ce putain de téléphone ou au moins rappelle moi dés que tu as ce message, s'il te plait.

-Teddy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Callie qui la suivait de près. Teddy fit volte face, prenant Callie au dépourvu qui faillit trébuchée dans la surprise.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché ton téléphone Torres ? Depuis quand tu ne réponds plus à ma sœur ? Elle avait besoin de toi. Si il lui est arrivé quoi que se soit… Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend ravalant ses larmes et prit la fuite laissant Callie déconfite. Teddy n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver sa sœur.

Callie resta quelques secondes interdite. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Depuis quelques jours, elle voyait moins Arizona. Répondant à une demande de sa petite amie, qui souhaitait avoir des moments privilégiés avec elle. Callie se déculpabilisait en se disant que de toute façon, Arizona voyait elle aussi quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas le nom de cette personne mystère, mais sa devenait de plus en plus régulier. Alors la veille lorsqu'elle et Erica étaient allongées dans le sofa s'embrassant devant le générique de Pretty Woman, il lui sembla pas si grave que sa de ne pas décrocher. Faisant de ce même fait le bonheur de sa compagne. Maintenant, elle était malade de ne pas l'avoir fait. Arizona avait eut vraisemblablement besoin d'elle. Et pour la première fois depuis toujours elle n'avait pas répondu présente. Elle courut jusqu'à son appartement, chercha son téléphone posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et écouta le message. Arizona pleurait, la culpabilité de Callie grandit de seconde en seconde, entendant le discours décousu de son amie, lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de la voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore dire les mots.

Puis le regard de Callie tomba sur un porte clé, posé sur le même comptoir. Le porte clé qu'elle avait offert à Arizona en même temps qu'elle lui avait remis le double des clés de son appartement, un donuts rose. Elle ferma les yeux retenant se larmes sachant qu'Arizona était passé la veille. Le fait qu'elle est laissé ses clés était vraiment mauvais. Elle fila dans sa chambre s'habillant rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Erica.

-Il faut que je trouve Arizona.

-Quoi ? Il est sept heures du matin. Sa sœur va être avec elle d'une minute à l'autre. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de plus ?

-J'aurais du décrocher mon téléphone. Souffla Callie avant de sortir.

Arizona se réveilla l'esprit brumeux, un léger mal de tête semblait s'installer. Elle sentit un mouvement à ses côtés, des bras se resserrant sur son tour de taille. Elle tourna la tête prenant un aperçu d'une Colleen tout juste réveillée. La demoiselle lui sourit doucement. Arizona n'était pas sur de ce qu'il fallait qu'elle face. C'était la première fois qu'une chose de la sorte se produisait avec elle. Elle ferma momentanément les yeux, essayant de faire le trie dans son esprit. La veille avait été horrible.

Elle avait fuit son appartement, incapable de faire face à la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Teddy. Son reflexe avait été d'appeler Callie, mais elle n'avait pas décroché. Elle c'était donc rendue à son appartement, utilisant sa clé pour entrer. La télé était en marche, Julia Roberts sa baignant dans une grande baignoire de mousse. Des rires s'échappaient de la chambre de Callie. Le cœur d'Arizona était tombé à la réalisation de ce qui si passait. Elle avait essuyé les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Son regard s'était alors posé sur le téléphone laissé sur le comptoir, clignotant, indiquant un appel manqué. Arizona s'était sentit trahis. Elle avait déposé ses clés et était partie. Ne sachant vers qui se tourner, ni où aller. Elle avait finit par appeler Colleen. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle s'avait que c'était injuste pour la jeune femme. Qu'elle profitait d'elle. Mais elle trouvait du réconfort auprès d'elle. Et elle en avait vraiment, vraiment besoin.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Colleen la regardait toujours. Son regard était doux et un peu préoccupé.

-Je suis désolée. Chuchota Arizona.

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Mon frère a disparu. Dit-elle en un sanglot. Elle ne put en dire plus et fut soulagée que Colleen n'insiste pas. Elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour d'elle. Aucun mot n'a été prononcé. Et c'était t'en mieux. Arizona aurait été malade d'entendre des « Sa va aller » ou « Je suis désolée ». Colleen était à perte, tout ce qu'elle savait du frère d'Arizona, c'était qu'il était militaire et qu'ils avaient une très forte relation. Toute la fratrie en avait, mais Timothy était le frère jumeau d'Arizona, c'était donc différent. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi Arizona ne c'était pas tournée vers Callie. Mais la réponse à cette question l'inquiéta un peu. Elle ne dit donc rien. Se contentent de ma tenir, car c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir en faire davantage.

* * *

><p>Oui je sais... Mais bon rien de mieux qu'un peu de drame dans une histoire...^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ca faisait deux heures que Teddy cherchait Arizona sans succès. Elle était passée à l'hôpital, au bar, au café que fréquentaient sa sœur et avait finit sa quête à leur appartement. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa cadette. Les dix messages laissés sur son répondeur, ne changèrent rien. Elle était fatiguée, apeurée et assurément en colère. C'est dans cet état qu'elle débarqua dans la chambre d'hôpital de son mari.

Henry se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant approcher Teddy. Mais son sourire tomba à la vue des yeux bouffis de la belle.

-Pourquoi elle ne décroche pas son foutu téléphone ? Demanda-t-elle en colère. Henry ne sachant absolument pas de qui elle parlait haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je l'obtiens qu'elle est bouleversée. Je le suis aussi. Mais me faire m'inquiéter encore plus, ne peut pas être bon. Arizona ne peut pas me faire sa. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à maman, lorsqu'elle va appeler pour me donner des nouvelles et quelle va demander après ma sœur ? Parce qu'elle va le faire. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas lui dire que sa fille était tellement bouleversée qu'elle a quitté l'appartement pour se rendre chez sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui était tellement occupée à se faire baiser par sa petite amie, qu'elle n'a pas décroché son foutu téléphone. Bordel. S'exclama-t-elle. Henry la regarda faire les cents pas, n'osant pas l'interrompre. Il essayait de relier les points entre les informations pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il en savait très peu sur sa femme. Et venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle avait une sœur du nom d'Arizona, probablement plus jeune.

-Pourquoi Callie n'a pas décroché ? J'étais tellement sûre qu'Arizona était avec elle, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Maudite Torres ! Et si elle avait fait une bêtise ! Si elle avait quitté le pays pour recherché notre frère ? Ou si elle s'était saoulée jusqu'au coma ? Je ne veux pas devenir un enfant unique.

-Hey, stop, arrête de te faire du mal. Il attrapa sa main, la faisant s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

-Donc ta sœur, Arizona a découché. Mais elle n'a pas dormit chez la personne à laquelle tu pensais. Et tu as un frère qui est… disparu ?

-Oui, il est militaire. Notre mère nous a appelé hier soir, pour nous dire que Tim et son unité sont portés disparus depuis trois jours, ils sont en Afghanistan. Tim devait rentrer dans moins d'une semaine. Teddy essuya ses larmes essayant de se ressaisir.

-Ils sont jumeaux, même si se ne sont pas de vrais jumeaux, ils ont ce trucs, tu sais ? Henry hocha simplement la tête, laissant sa femme continuer.

-Lorsque Tim nous a annoncé qu'il c'était engagé, Arizona a voulu le suivre. Notre père si est farouchement opposé et a utilisé l'argument de l'orientation sexuel d'Arizona. Disant que c'était trop risqué et qu'elle ne pourrait pas être elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'il s'opposait à l'un de nos choix.

-Elle est gaie. C'était une simple conclusion. Il venait d'en apprendre beaucoup plus en quelques minutes, qu'il en avait fais en plus d'un mois. La musique de la sonnerie du téléphone de Teddy retentit. Elle sauta sur l'appareil.

-Bordel, où étais-tu ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche… Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Sa va ne t'en fait pas. Où es-tu ?... Ok J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha se tournant vers Henry.

-Elle se rend au Seattle Grace. Merci pour l'écoute. Elle lui fit un rapide baisé sur la joue avant de partir. Henry sourit malgré lui. Il savait que la situation de sa femme était plutôt dramatique. Mais il était heureux qu'en cas de crise elle vienne le trouver. Leur relation évoluait.

Arizona avait finit par se calmer. Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit et l'un des meilleurs moyens était de travailler. Sur le chemin, elle consulta son portable, elle vit une douzaine d'appels manqués de Teddy et quatre de Callie. Elle appela sa sœur pour la rassurer et choisit d'ignorer ceux de Callie. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle ne traina pas dans les couloirs et alla se réfugier dans son espace, le service de pédiatrie.

Callie attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Arizona. Elle avait consulté son planning et était aller acheter quelques donuts pour la demoiselle. Mais lorsqu'elle l'a vit traverser le hall de l'entrée, elle paniqua un peu. Arizona avait l'air abattu, ses traits étaient tirés, son teint plus pâle que de coutume. Callie ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état mais sa devait être vraiment mauvais. Elle décida de lui laisser le temps d'arriver, qu'elle soit dans ses murs, qu'elle se sente comme ayant l'avantage du terrain. Callie savait qu'elle était en tord et que de leur discussion allait subvenir une dispute. Les quelques fois où sa c'étaient produit sa avaient été plutôt violent. Elle voulait donc qu'Arizona soit dans son élément.

C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau de la demoiselle. Elle attendit une réponse mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Elle finit par y entrer. Arizona était penchée sur son bureau semblant consulter des dossiers.

-Bonjour. Dit doucement Callie. Arizona ne leva pas les yeux.

-Pas maintenant Callie. Son ton était froid et sans appel. La Latina s'avança déposant la boite de pâtisserie sur le bureau.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Arizona leva la tête à ses mots. Ils la blessèrent plutôt qu'autre chose. Si Callie voulait vraiment avoir cette discussion, elle l'aurait, mais Arizona ne la ménagerait pas. Pas cette fois.

-De quoi es-tu désolée ? Le sais-tu seulement ? La froideur de la femme déstabilisa Callie.

-Non, juste… Teddy est passé ce matin. Elle pensait que tu étais chez moi. Elle a paniqué lorsqu'elle a vue que ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis j'ai trouvé sa sur le comptoir. Elle déposa les clés sur la boite de donuts.

-J'aurais du prendre ton appel. C'était visiblement très important.

-Oui, bien tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu étais trop occupée.

-Se n'était pas comme ça ?

-Non ? C'était comment alors Callie ? Elle ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire. Arizona soupira passant la main sur son visage.

-Je suis désolée d'accord. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que cet appel était important.

-Non, pour sa il aurait fallut que tu décroches, ce que tu as choisit de ne pas faire Callie.

-Arizo…Commença-t-elle mais elle fit coupée par un accès de colère de la blonde.

-Non, n'argumente pas, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te justifier. Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu as à me dire. Pour le moment je me fiche de toi, de ton amourette et du fait que tu commences déjà à m'ignorer. Car pour le moment toutes mes pensées sont axées sur mon frère et sur sa disparition outre mer. Je n'ai que des images de lui mort ou blessé, qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps à être en colère contre toi et contre ton égoïsme.

Les larmes coulaient alors sur deux de leurs visages. Callie était choquée par la nouvelle plus que par les mots de colère de son amie. Tim était porté disparu. Elle s'avança pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se recula.

-Ne me touche pas. Sort. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi pour l'instant.

-Arizona. Plaida-t-elle impuissante.

-Sort. Elle le cria, c'est la peine en l'âme que Callie sortie. Rester n'aurait fait qu'attiser la colère de la jeune femme. Mais il lui était vraiment difficile de la laisser ainsi. Elle attendit donc à proximité en cas de besoin.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard arriva Teddy. Celle-ci ne fut pas plus étonnée que sa, de trouver la brunette non loin du bureau de sa sœur. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de l'ignorer et celle de lui demander des nouvelles. Voyant l'air déconfit de la demoiselle, elle jugea qu'Arizona lui donnerait un temps assez difficile pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

-Comment est-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

-Elle est en colère, bouleversée et encore plus en colère. Teddy hocha simplement la tête s'apprêtant à entrer.

-Teddy, tu as eu des nouvelles ? La cardiologue se retourna lui faisant alors face. Elle l'observa un moment. Ne lisant qu'inquiétude et tristesse sur le visage de la demoiselle, elle finit par lui répondre.

-Notre père à prit contact avec quelques un de ses amis. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à en apprendre plus.

-Tu pourras me tenir au courant ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Lorsque tu auras des nouvelles se sera par la bouche d'Arizona. Les affaires de ma sœur ne me regarde pas, pas directement. Mais il est grand temps que tu ouvres les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Callie. Sur ses mots elle entra dans le bureau de sa cadette, laissant une Callie très confuse.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Grogna Arizona, alors avachie dans son fauteuil, face au mur.

-C'est moi. La voix était douce. Sans plus de cérémonie les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autres. Un réconfort bienvenu après cette nuit éprouvante.

Callie et Marc avaient une intervention commune sur un homme ayant eut un accident de parapente. Alors que Sloan s'occupait de greffer de la peau sur le dos de l'homme Callie lui pausait une broche à la jambe.

-Alors tu as découvert ce qui se tramait avec Altman et Robbins ? Demanda-t-il prudemment. L'attitude calme de sa collègue lui indiquait que quelque chose d'important était sur son esprit.

-Tim est porté disparu.

-Merde. Depuis quand ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais pas plus sur le sujet. Parce que je n'ai pas décroché le téléphone lorsqu'elle m'a appelée hier soir. Sa voix était grave, Marc pouvait jurer que s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle d'opération, elle se mettrait à pleurer.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était grave Callie. Elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir manqué un appel. Essaya-t-il.

-Mais elle est en droit de m'en vouloir d'avoir ignoré son appel. Tim a disparu, elle est en panique totale et je ne peux rien faire car elle refuse d'être dans la même pièce que moi.

Un silence maladroit s'installa. Colleen qui était infirmière sur le service de Callie se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle comprit mieux le comportement de son amante. Il lui fallut beaucoup de maitrise pour garder sa bouche fermée.

-Comment peut-elle savoir que tu as ignoré son appel ? Fit Marc intrigué. Callie soupira à la question, elle avait deviné ce qui c'était passé et sa la rendait malade.

-Elle est passée à l'appartement. Ses clés étaient sur le comptoir, près de mon portable. Elle ne continua pas jugeant que c'était suffisant. Sans doute était-elle venue directement après son appel soit une demi-heure plus tard. Le film était en marche, un film qu'Arizona connaissait par cœur.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas décroché mon putain de portable ? La seule fois où je ne le fais pas, il faut que ce soit important.

-Je croyais que sa l'était toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arizona. Railla Marc. Il voulait que Callie prenne conscience de son erreur, qu'elle voit qu'elle allait perdre son amie si elle continuait comme sa.

-Ca l'est. Arizona sera toujours importante et tu le sais. Mais il y a aussi Erica et Erica est du genre un peu plus exigeante que toi ou George ou mes autres partenaires. Elle est moins à l'aise avec Arizona.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'O'Malley était à l'aise. Il avait plus peur d'elle que de toi lors de votre rupture. Callie sourit en repensant à la façon dont Arizona avait défendu son honneur.

-J'ai tellement peur que cette relation échoue, comme toutes mes autres relations d'ailleurs. Que j'agis comme une idiote. Arizona est ma seule constante, mon soutient de toujours. J'ai vraiment été conne. Je suis l'amie la plus lamentable qu'il soit.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai que tu crains. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre qu'elle se décide à me parler. D'après mon expérience sa pourrait prendre des jours. Et c'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de moi.

Marc sourit à ses mots, il sentait la détermination de son amie. Pour lui il était évident qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins et qu'elle serait le soutient d'Arizona lors de cette épreuve. Il garda le silence voyant son amie réfléchir au moyen de convaincre Arizona de lui parler.

Callie n'avait plus qu'une chose sur son esprit, Arizona. Elle se rattraperait quoi qu'il lui en coute.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée aucune météorite dans ce chapitre.^^

* * *

><p>Arizona venait d'enchainer trois interventions, trois succès. Pourtant son esprit était toujours un désordre. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Elle vérifia une énième fois son portable, dans l'attente de nouvelles mais il n'y avait rien. Sa commençait à la rendre réellement folle. Elle pensa aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Boire n'en était pas une, si sa mère l'appelait elle voulait être alerte. Le travail ne lui suffisait pas. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de si réfugier, mais lorsqu'elle regardait le corps inerte de ces enfants sur la table d'opération, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Tim. D'une certaine façon sa rendait la chose encore pire. Le sexe devenait l'une des uniques options.<p>

Elle bipa Colleen, qui l'a rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard, dans la chambre de garde qu'elles avaient l'habitude de partager. L'infirmière répondit volontiers à l'assaut du chirurgien. Elle ne protesta pas contre le côté un peu rugueux des gestes de la belle, accepta d'être la seule à être touchée, laissa Arizona être la maîtresse de leurs ébats. Elle comprenait que son amante avait besoin d'être dans le contrôle, car en cet instant c'était sûrement la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait avoir un plein contrôle.

Mais la jeune femme fut vraiment déconcertée, lorsqu'une fois qu'elle eut atteint le point de non retour, Arizona se dégagea et sortit précipitamment de la salle, en larmes. Colleen mit un moment à retrouver ses esprits. Elle n'était plus si sure de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et chercha la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

C'était risqué, elle le savait. Mais le Docteur Torres, autre que d'être sa patronne, était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Arizona. La femme qui lui offrait le plus de réconfort. Autant cette idée l'énervait, autant elle savait que c'était vrai.

Elle trouva sa patronne accoudée à une station d'infirmière la mine déconfite. Colleen souffla un grand coup prenant tout son courage. Se répétant que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour Arizona.

-Docteur Torres. Appela-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, Colleen.

-Je souhaiterai vous parler en privé si possible. Le sourire de Callie se figea quelque peu, incertaine de ce dont voulait lui parler l'une de ses infirmières favorites. Elle finit par lui indiquer son bureau. Une fois la porte fermé, Colleen se sentit vraiment intimidée. Torres était sa patronne et elle connaissait assez bien son tempérament de feu. Elle hésita à commencer. Callie le sentant l'encouragea.

-De quoi voulez vous me parler Colleen ?

-Euh, je vous ai entendu avec le Docteur Sloan, pendant l'opération. Callie leva les sourcils à cette déclaration. Tous les médecins savent que les infirmières sont à l'écoute de la moindre conversation, mais elles ont tout de même le tact de ne pas aborder les sujets traitées avec les médecins en question. Colleen ignora le regard et continua, elle avait une mission et elle l'accomplirait coute que coute.

-Vous étiez sérieuse lorsque vous disiez qu'Arizona comptait beaucoup et que vous feriez tout votre possible pour l'aider ?

Callie vit rouge de quel droit cette femme remettait-elle en question sa relation, ses intentions envers Arizona ?

-Ok, je vous apprécie Colleen et si vous voulez que sa reste comme ça, je vous suggère de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires.

-C'est que nous avons un intérêt commun dans cette affaire Docteur Torres.

-Pardon ? Callie devenait confuse et agacée.

-Je suis celle qui à décroché le téléphone lorsque vous ne l'avez pas fait. Colleen prit le temps d'apprécié la mine interdite de sa patronne. Elle profita de cet instant, le temps de quelques secondes, elle pouvait se dire meilleure que sa patronne. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Callie Torres. En temps que médecin, elle l'admirait, elle l'appréciait et la respectait en temps que patronne. Elle la jalousait un peu en temps que femme et en cet instant elle n'était certainement pas sa plus grande fan.

-J'ai put répondre hier et encore aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que c'est de vous qu'elle a vraiment besoin. Cette déclaration lui coutait beaucoup. Elle appréciait Arizona et aurait tant aimer lui suffire.

-Ok, vous me dites sa parce que… ? Callie était agacée au plus haut point. Cette femme lui révélait une évidence, elle savait qu'elle devait trouver Arizona. Elle l'avait cherchée toute la journée. Avait attendu à la fin de chacune de ses opérations. Mais la blonde avait toujours réussit à la fuir.

-Parce que vous ne semblez pas voir les évidences. Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez bien voir. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois Docteur Torres il y a vraiment des moments où je doute de votre intelligence. Il y a un grand nombre de femmes ici, dans cet hôpital qui vous envient. Moi comprise. Alors pour l'amour de Dieu réagissez et faites ce qu'il faut. Colleen cria les derniers mots, avant de quitter la pièce.

Callie resta un peu hébétée. Elle relia les points entre eux. Arizona c'était réfugiée chez Colleen. Colleen qui avait prit soin de son amie. Colleen qui couchait certainement avec elle. Arizona couchait avec l'une de ses infirmières, l'une de ses meilleures infirmières. Infirmière qui venait de lui faire la morale. Beaucoup de femme l'enviaient, elle y comprise. Pourquoi Colleen l'enviait-elle, elle avait Arizona dans son lit ? Elle soupira, prit sa veste et quitta son bureau.

Arizona crachait la fumée de sa cigarette, reprenant une nouvelle taffe, scrutant l'horizon. Le vent frais s'infiltrait entre son léger scrub et sa peau. Elle frissonna. Bientôt des bras encerclèrent son tour de taille et elle fut tirée dans la chaleur d'un corps qu'elle reconnue aussitôt. Elle ne protesta pas, gardant le silence. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne grogna pas lorsque sa cigarette fut arrachée de ses mains et jeter au large.

-Tu es gelée. Chuchota Callie, plus qu'une constatation, c'était une ouverture. Callie referma sa veste sur leurs deux corps. Arizona se tourna maladroitement, pour lui faire face, calquant les gestes de la Latina, entourant sa taille de ses frêle bras. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de sa belle, inhalant son odeur. Le confort de cette étreinte était inestimable.

-Tu m'as manquée. Souffla Callie. Elle savait qu'elle était à l'origine de leur éloignement, que son couple en était la cause. Mais Arizona la poussait dans ce sens. Callie voulait qu'elle sache que rien ne changerait ce qu'elles possédaient. Rien ne pourrait égaler leur relation. Aussi effrayant que se soit pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

-Désolée. C'était tout juste un murmure, bafouillé entre les larmes qui commençaient à couler dans le cou de Callie.

-Non c'est moi qui le suis. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses.

-Nous devrions rentrer, il commence à faire froid. Callie commençait à bouger en même temps qu'elle prononçait ses mots. Mais elle fut stoppée par le resserrement autour de son corps. Elle sentit la tête d'Arizona bouger vigoureusement de gauche à droite.

-Arizona, on ne peut pas rester infiniment sur le toit. La nuit commence à tomber. On sera beaucoup mieux à l'intérieur. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit Arizona glisser vers le sol. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait choisit le toit. Ca avait toujours été son lieu de réconfort. Tout d'abord parce que peu de personnes y allaient. C'était donc tranquille. Puis la vue était apaisante. Mais en ce jour précis, ce lieu avait un autre avantage. Les nombreuses antennes relais brouillaient la réception des portables.

-Ok, nous allons renter maintenant et au moment où ton téléphone va sonner, je serais là, je prendrais l'appel pour toi s'il le faut.

-Promis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

-Promis. Elles rentrèrent sans jamais briser leur étreinte, se rendant aux vestiaires, évitent au mieux les regards inquisiteurs de leurs collègues. A peine furent-elles entrées dans les vestiaires que le portable de Callie se mit à sonner. Elle regarda rapidement son appareil. C'était Erica. Elle ne décrocha pas, préférant se concentrer sur Arizona. Une fois changées, elles se rendirent chez Callie.

-Ok, je nous commande une pizza.

-Tu n'as pas à faire sa.

-Bien sure que si.

-C'était Erica tout à l'heure ? Tu aurais surement du répondre.

Callie soupira.

-Arizona, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin de moi. J'ai été assez bête pour ne pas répondre présente hier soir. Je ne referais pas cette erreur. Maintenant tu te poses sur ce canapé et tu me laisses prendre soin de toi. Le reste, c'est mon affaire.

Arizona céda, s'installant à sa place habituelle. Elle entendit Callie commander sa pizza préférée et attendit qu'elle lui serve un verre de vin, avant de s'installer à ses côtés, l'a tirant contre elle. Elle sentit les doigts de Callie se glisser dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement son cuir chevelu. Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de tant de confort.

Mais se fut de courte durée, car le moment tant redouté arriva. Son portable se mit à sonner, une photo de sa mère s'allumant sur le fond d'écran. Elle tendit la main mais ne parvint pas à saisir l'appareil. Si elle appelait pour lui dire que son frère était mort. Pour lui dire qu'elle devait sortir sa tenue noire. Pourquoi n'appelait-elle pas Teddy ?

Callie finit par prendre l'appareil et le décrocha, le mettant sur haut parleur.

-Arizona. Fit la voix tremblante de la femme au téléphone.

-Maman. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ils l'ont trouvé, ils les ont tous retrouvé. S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment. Il y a des blessés, ils ne peuvent pas encore nous dire exactement qui, ni l'étendue des blessés. Mais ils sont tous en vie. Tim est en vie mon cœur. Il va rentrer d'un jour à l'autre.

-Il y a des blessés ? Il est blessé ? C'est grave ?

-Nous ne savons pas s'il est blessé ou non. Mais se n'est pas assez grave pour les empêcher de quitter le sol Afghan. Tout ira bien.

-Tout ira bien. Répéta Arizona cherchant à se convaincre.

-Arizona. Dit tristement Madame Robbins connaissant sa fille. –Ecoutes mon cœur, Tim est en chemin pour la maison. Il n'y aura aucun cercueil, aucune cérémonie, juste toi en train de lui crié dessus pour nous avoir tous inquiété. Ton père essaye d'en apprendre plus. On vous tiendra au courant.

-Ok.

-Tu es seule ? Parce que…

-Non je suis avec elle Madame Robbins.

-Callie, combien de fois faudra t'il que je te dise de m'appeler Barbara ? Prends bien soin de ma fille Callie.

-Comptez sur moi.

-Bien, je vous laisse mes chéries, à bientôt.

-A bientôt maman. Callie reposa l'appareil.

-Bien c'est une excellente nouvelle. Commença-t-elle.

-Elle n'a pas dit ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Tu auras l'occasion de pauser la question à ton frère. Il est en vie et sera aux Etat Unis d'un jour à l'autre. Tout ira bien Arizona.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de nouveaux des yeux bleus.

-Je suis fatiguée de pleurer. Je déteste pleurer. Callie l'embrassa sur chacune de ses joues.

-Bientôt tu n'auras plus de raison de le faire.

-J'ai eu vraiment peur cette fois si. Elle reprit une position confortable dans les bras de Callie. Celle-ci la berça doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était Colleen qui avait tenue ce rôle la veille et se demandait si Arizona y avait trouvé autant de réconfort que dans les siens. C'était ridicule elle le savait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Arizona ?

-Oui.

Callie hésita, elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il en était entre elle et Colleen, mais elle avait peur de mettre son amie en colère. C'était un miracle qu'elles se soient réconciliées aussi simplement. Elle ne voulait pas tout compromettre. Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

-Oh, ce doit être la pizza. Elle se leva, prit son porte monnaie et se rendit à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle fut plus que surprise d'y trouver Erica.

-Hey. Fit-elle maladroitement. La blonde la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Je croyais que c'était le livreur de pizza. Mais je t'en pris entre.

En entendant la nouvelle venue Arizona essuya rapidement ses joues, elle se leva et attrapa sa veste.

-Je vais vous laisser. Annonça-t-elle. Vu le regard noir que lui lançait Erica, c'était vraiment la meilleur solution. Mais Callie ne le vit pas comme sa.

-Non reste. La pizza ne devrait plus tarder.

La dernière chose dont avait besoin Arizona était bien de voir Callie dans les bras d'une autre, elle déclina donc une nouvelle fois l'offre. Ce qui contraria Callie.

-J'ai promis à ta mère de prendre soin de toi.

-Callie je te promets que sa va. Et puis je ne serais pas seule.

-Teddy ? Demanda Callie avec espoir.

-Non, elle est avec son mari. Mais je vais voir une amie. Tout ira bien, c'est promis. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue droite de Callie sous le regard meurtrier d'Hahn .

-Merci Calliope. Lui dit-elle avant de faire un sourire polis en direction du cardiologue et de prendre la fuite.

-Attend ! Cria Callie l'a rattrapant juste à temps avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'ascenseur. Arizona lui fit face retenant au mieux ses larmes. Dieu que sa la fatiguait d'être à ce point émotive. Callie lui tendit alors ses clés.

-Je te les rends. Ceux sont les tiennent. Elle les accepta. Callie la prit doucement dans ses bras, il n'y avait pourtant aucune hésitation dans son geste.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu restes. Arizona se recula un peu pour avoir un aperçu du visage de la belle. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, puis déposa un baisé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi. Chuchota-t-elle avant de quitter définitivement Callie.

La Latina fut étourdie. Elle en oublia la femme fumante de colère dans son appartement, restant congelée face à l'ascenseur. Arizona était partie, elle allait rejoindre Colleen.

Elle finit par se résigner, ce tournant vers son appartement, prête à affronter la colère de sa petite amie.


	9. Chapter 9

Je pense que j'ai dépassé la moitier de cette histoire. je ne sais pas exactement le nombres de chapitres qui suivrons, autour de cinq je pense, c'est difficile à chiffrer. Le déroulement de l'histoire est tracer dans ma tête mais parfois les mots prennent plus de place que prévus.^^

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Callie fut surprise de trouver Erica, confortablement installée sur le canapé, un verre de vin à la main, le sourire sur le visage. Elle était loin de la femme en colère à laquelle s'attendait la brune. C'est un peu confuse, qu'elle alla la rejoindre. Elle n'aborda pas le sujet de la présence d'Arizona dans son salon. Ignora la remarque désobligeante de sa copine, qu'en au choix de la pizza. Bien heureuse d'éviter la dispute. Son esprit était sur une autre blonde que celle à ses côtés. Elle se demandait si Arizona était allé rejoindre Colleen ou si l'amie qu'elle avait mentionnée, était une autre femme. Elle se remémora les mots de Teddy, ceux de Colleen. Puis la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit en tenant Arizona dans ses bras. Le soulagement lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas rejetée et avait réciproqué son étreinte. Au frisson qu'avait parcouru son corps en sentant ses lèvres bouger contre la peau de son cou.<p>

Bien sure qu'elle savait quel mot mettre sur ce sentiment, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais sa ne rendait pas la chose moins effrayante. Son attention se porta sur la femme à ses côtés, qui lui racontait combien elle avait été grande lors d'une de ses interventions. Elle lui sourit poliment avant de se replonger dans ses pensés.

Erica avait eut envie de crier après Callie. De lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'Arizona soit avec elle, seule dans son appartement à boire du vin. Mais elle savait que si elle l'avait fait, elles se seraient disputées. Elle avait entendu parler de la disparition du frère de Robbins. Et minimiser ce fait l'aurait fait passer pour la méchante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa. Le fait qu'elle soit capable de chasser le chirurgien pédiatrique d'un regard noir lui suffit. Elle avait gagné cette bataille et était prête pour la suivante.

Alors, elles restèrent toutes les deux assises sur le canapé, mangeant une pizza, tout en regardant une émission douteuse. Evitant l'une comme l'autre, de parler de choses qui pourraient rompre cette fausse quiétude.

Arizona avait longuement hésité à appeler Colleen, elle finit par ne pas le faire. Jugeant injuste pour la jeune femme de servir de second choix. Elle rentra donc seule. Son esprit encombré de sombres pensées. Un seul point lui remontait le morale son frère était sur le chemin du retour.

Teddy fut étonnée de trouver sa sœur dans leur cuisine le lendemain matin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en se servant une tasse de café.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vis ici au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Maman m'a dit que tu étais avec Callie. Je pensais que vous étiez à son appartement pas que vous aviez passé la nuit ici.

-J'y étais, puis Hahn est arrivée. Elle ne finit pas sa phrase sachant que Teddy connaissait la suite.

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu devrais arrêter de faire ta poule mouillée et parler avec Callie.

Arizona resta un moment la regarder étonnée.

-Conseil stupide. Railla-t-elle.

-Trouillarde. Tu es en train de faire ton propre malheur.

-Dit la femme qui a épousé un homme mourant et qui est en train d'en tomber amoureuse. dit-elle avec amertume.

-Bien, tu n'as cas continuer comme ça. Complets-toi dans ton malheurs, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux une fois que tu auras été complètement brisée. Elle quitta la pièce sur ses mots claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Arizona regrettait déjà ses mots, mais elle avait été piquée à vif et sa seule défense semblait être l'attaque. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'excuser, pas tout de suite. Etre en colère était une meilleure sensation que la jalousie ou la tristesse. Elle quitta donc l'appartement ainsi.

Teddy connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne pensait pas ses mots. Mais ils l'avaient tout de même blessée. Et c'est un peu fâchée, qu'elle alla saluer son mari.

-Ma sœur est une idiote. Commença-t-elle. Henry commençait à la connaitre assez bien, il savait donc qu'il était préférable de la laisser finir de parler avant d'intervenir.

-Elle est amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, qui j'en plus que sure, est également amoureuse d'elle. Mais au lieu de faire quelque chose pour qu'elles se mettent ensemble. Elle l'encourage à aller avec une autre femme. Sérieusement qui fait ce genre de chose ? Maintenant elle est toute malheureuse et une Arizona malheureuse est amère et méchante. Oh pas avec les patients ou ses collègues ou le reste du monde. Seulement avec moi, sa grande sœur qui ne veut rien d'autre que l'aider. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Qu'est ce qui y a de mal à sa ? Elle regarda Henry droit dans les yeux en posant cette question.

-Rien. Dit-il un peu hésitant.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Souffla-t-elle tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche du lit de son mari.

-Pourquoi elle pousse cette femme dans les bras d'une autre ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Parce qu'elle veut son bonheur et est persuadée qu'elle ne peut pas le lui offrir. Il y eut un silence durant lequel Teddy sembla comprendre.

-Bien sure c'est sa. Elle a peur de ne pas lui suffire. Oh tu es génial. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Elle embrassa Henry sur les lèvres avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

-Wouw, heureux d'avoir rendue service. Murmura l'homme un peu étourdie.

Arizona fut agréablement surprise de trouver Colleen une tasse de café dans chacune de ses mains, en attente pour elle. L'infirmière avait vue Torres et Hahn arriver en même temps, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle en avait donc conclue que son chirurgien préféré aurait besoin d'une douce attention.

-Bonjour, c'est pour toi. Dit timidement la jeune femme.

-Bonjour et merci. J'en ai grand besoin. Elle prit une gorgé du breuvage, vraiment étonnée que ce café était exactement de la façon dont elle l'aimait.

-Parfais. Souffla-t-elle tout en offrant un sourire reconnaissant à la demoiselle.

Elles parlèrent tranquillement tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Arizona alla pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle fut devancée. Callie se tenait de l'autre côté, Erica juste derrière elle.

-Hey. Fit Callie d'une voix faussement enjouée, clairement mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as eut des nouvelles ?

-Non, même mon colonel de père n'arrive pas à leur faire briser leur foutu protocole, pour qu'on en apprenne plus. Nous attendons.

-Je suis désolée pour votre frère Docteur Robbins. Fit Erica s'avançant un peu plus, coupant efficacement l'échange entre les deux femmes.

-Je n'en doute pas. Les mots lui échappèrent. Elle sentit la main de Colleen se pauser sur son dos la poussant en avant.

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher ou nous allons finir par être en retard. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Elle poussa le médecin dans les vestiaires, fermant la porte derrière elles. Callie resta un peu abasourdie tant par le comportement de Colleen que par celui d'Arizona. Mais Erica ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de se poser des questions, car déjà elle la trainait loin des vestiaires et d'un certain chirurgien pédiatrique.

-Ok, s'attaquer à Hahn n'est clairement pas une bonne idée. Dit doucement Colleen.

-Je sais, mais cette femme n'en à rien à faire de Tim et…

-C'est une garce, sa tout le monde mis à part Torres, le sait. Arizona soupira, regardant la jeune femme qui commençait à se changer devant elle. Colleen était très belle, c'était indéniable. Elle était douce et intelligente. Elle se leva de son banc et prit la taille nue de la femme entre ses mains la tirant contre son corps. Surprise Colleen laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Arizona je vais être en retard. Essaya-t-elle. Mais dès que les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur son torse, elle oublia sa plainte.

-Je te ferais un mot d'excuse. Se moqua Arizona continuant son chemin. Le temps de quelques minutes Arizona oublia. Elle oublia Callie, son frère, la dispute avec Teddy. Le temps de quelques minutes elle se concentra uniquement sur la femme à qui elle offrait ses services.

Callie trouva Marc sirotant son café toute en inspectant le tableau des interventions du jour.

-Arizona couche avec Colleen. Annonça-t-elle heureuse de pouvoir s'en plaindre à quelqu'un.

-Colleen ?

-L'infirmière qui travaille sur mon service.

-Oh Colleen ! Son regard devint soudainement vague, un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage, se qui lui valut aussitôt une tape derrière la tête.

-Arrêtes de les imaginer nues.

-Quoi ? C'est sacrément sexy. Colleen est chaude et blondie les encore plus.

-Marc, tu n'aides pas là.

-Je ne vois pas quel est le problème.

-Je travaille tout les jours avec Colleen.

-Et…

-Elle couche avec Arizona. Clama-t-elle comme si c'était évident. Marc hocha simplement la tête. Il prit son ami par l'épaule et la traina vers un placard d'approvisionnement.

-Depuis quand le fait qu'Arizona couche avec des infirmières te dérange ?

-Sa ne me dérange pas. Pas tant que l'infirmière en question ne travaille pas pour moi. Ou qu'elle me fasse des leçons de morales. Je ne veux pas qu'elle couche avec l'une de mes infirmières préférées.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'Arizona couche avec Colleen. Ou que Colleen couche avec Arizona ? Callie le regarda faisant la grimace.

-Quel est la différence ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Arizona a le droit d'avoir une personne. Tu as Hahn et apparemment elle a Colleen.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait Colleen. Fit Callie en faisant la moue. Marc la regarda gravement avant de lui répondre.

-Alors dit le lui. Mais si tu le fais, ne recules pas. Tu es déjà celle qui a changé les règles du jeu Callie. Arizona les à toujours suivit sans rechigner. Alors si tu interviens dans sa relation avec Colleen soit sure de toi. Parce que plus que toute autre personne Robbins mérite d'avoir quelqu'un. Je serais le premier à te botter les fesses si tu merdes. Il partie ainsi. Une fois de plus Callie était confuse. Les discours à demi-mots commençaient à la gonfler sérieusement.

Elle se rendit sur son étage, évitant autant que possible de croiser le chemin de Colleen. La matinée passa sans qu'elle ne puisse pensée à autre chose qu'à Arizona et cette infirmière. A l'heure du repas elle alla à la recherche d'Arizona. Elle la trouva dans son bureau. Elle entra sans frapper et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec mon infirmière. Clama-t-elle plantant son regard dans celui de son amie.

-Quoi ? demanda Arizona pas sure d'avoir bien compris.

-Colleen, je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec elle. Arizona la regarda incrédule.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, je suis sérieuse.

-Ok. Là tu dépasses les bornes. Dit-elle tout en se levant se mettant face à la brune. Elle pointa son doigt vers elle, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire avec qui je peux ou ne peux pas sortir. Je suis une adulte et je gère mes relations comme bon me semble. Colleen est une belle femme, elle est intentionnée et aimable et sacrément compétente. Alors donne moi une seule bonne raison pour que je ne la vois plus.

Ose pensa Callie. Elle plaça sa main à l'arrière du cou d'Arizona, l'autre s'installant sur l'une de ses hanches. L'a tirant doucement à elle. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure anticipant son mouvement suivant. Le cœur d'Arizona faillit rompre tant il battait rapidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Callie allait l'embrasser. Et pourtant, elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de la demoiselle, se poser sur les siennes, bouger doucement contre sa bouche. Elle se retint à la femme, pas sur que ses jambes puissent la supporter. Elle laissa échapper un doux râle lorsque la langue de Callie passa entre ses lèvres. Instinctivement elle les ouvrit. Elle n'était plus maitresse de rien. Elle se perdit dans ce baiser. Callie ne pouvait plus s'arrête, les sensations que lui procurait le baiser l'enivraient.

Le poids du corps d'Arizona contre le siens, ses mains agrippées à sa taille, sa bouche contre la sienne. Soudain tout devint trop.

Arizona se dégagea, à bout de souffle, elle fit un pas en arrière, fuyant le contact physique. Des larmes commençaient à se former.

-Non. Chuchota-telle. Callie était plus que confuse, elle était encore un peu étourdie et crut ne pas bien comprendre.

-Non ?

-Non, tu ne fais pas ça. Tu ne viens pas me voir juste parce que tu es jalouse. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne dois pas. Tu es dans une relation Callie. Tu es avec Hahn. Et je…Je…Je ne sais pas dans quoi je suis. Mais tu ne peux pas agir comme ça, juste parce que je suis dans une relation plus ou moins stable. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer la dessus.

-Je ne joue pas. répliqua Callie.

-Non ? Alors quoi ? Tu vas sortir de mon bureau trouver Hahn et lui dire que tu la quittes ? Callie n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la suite. Elle avait agit comme souvent suite à une impulsion. Son manque de réponse fut trop pour son amie.

-C'est bien se que je pensais. Grogna Arizona. C'était vraiment trop, elle devait sortir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau.

-Attends. Fit Callie la retenant par la main.

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dire à Erica que c'est finit, que je suis avec toi ? Que je veux être avec toi ?

-Ne fais pas sa ! Dit-elle tristement.

-Pourquoi pas ? A ce stade Callie était désespérée.

-Ca fait des années qu'on se connait. Si il y avait quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié, entre nous sa ferait longtemps que nous serions un couple. Elle retira sa main et prit la fuite, laissant Callie en larmes.

Les insécurités d'Arizona avaient donc prit le dessus. Elle n'avait pas été assez courageuse pour déclarer sa flemme à Callie. N'avait jamais pu la mettre assez en confiance pour qu'elle ait le courage d'explorer pleinement sa sexualité. Hahn l'avait fait. Aussi odieuse que cette femme lui apparaissait. Elle avait sut sécuriser Callie et la pousser à aller de l'avant. Il était évident que seule la jalousie de Callie parlait à travers ses actes. Aussi incroyable que ce baiser fut. Arizona se maudit d'avoir céder à la tentation. Car nul autre baiser ne pourrait être comparable à celui ci.

* * *

><p>souvenez vous qu'à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire ^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Wow j'ai eu de vives réactions suite au chapitre neuf. Je refuse que l'on frappe Arizona et il n'y aura aucunes météorites dans cette histoire. lol Heureuse que vous réagissiez, j'apprécie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Miranda Bailley était une femme discrète mais attentive. Elle n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, mais appréciait de savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Et parfois malgré elle, elle intervenait. Le comportement changeant entre Callie et Arizona ne lui échappa pas. Elle avait observé l'éloignement progressif de Robbins, un éloignement volontaire mais qui semblait lui couter. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis, Miranda lui aurait répondu que c'était serte un comportement qui semble idiot, mais que c'était un acte d'amour. Sa faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle avait été en mesure d'observer le chirurgien pédiatrique. Sur ces quatre années, elle ne l'avait jamais vu plus de deux mois dans une relation amoureuse. Lui donnant un statu de coureuse de jupon. Pourtant au fil des années, Miranda avait clairement vu un changement dans l'attitude de la blonde. Surtout autour de Callie Torres.<p>

Alors, quand la rumeur à courut autour de l'hôpital, que Torres était avec Hahn, Miranda a tout de suite sentit les problèmes venir.

Ce jour là, tandis qu'elle remplissait un dossier au niveau des admissions, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années l'interpela.

-Excusez moi, pourrais-je avoir un renseignement, Docteur….Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au côté gauche de la blouse de Bailley.

-Docteur Bailley ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Miranda resta la regarder quelques secondes. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette femme lui disait quelque chose.

-Bien sure, mais je pense que vous devriez commencer par remplir un dossier d'admission et…

-Oh non, je ne suis pas la pour une consultation, je cherche ma fille. Miranda la regarda de plus en plus confuse. Voyant son air dubitatif la femme ajouta.

-Elle est docteur, comme vous. Arizona, Arizona Robbins. Soudain le visage de Miranda s'éclaira, comment la ressemblance entre les deux femmes avait put lui échapper.

-Elle doit être sur son service, en pédiatrie. Je devais mit rendre, si vous voulez je vous y accompagne. Bailley le faisait temps par sympathie que par curiosité. Elle fit signe à la femme de la suivre, prenant au passage les dossiers qu'elle devait monter en pédiatrie. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, la femme prit la parole.

-J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Barbara Robbins. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Docteur Bailley, ma fille m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

-Vraiment ? Elle n'avait pu retenir son étonnement. Barbara lui sourit chaleureusement, hochant doucement la tête.

-C'est très flatteur.

-Oh, pour ce qui est de flatter une dame, ma fille n'est pas la dernière. Miranda resta regarder la femme avec de yeux larges, Madame Robbins était vraiment étonnante. Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

-J'ai apprit qu'ils avaient retrouvé votre fils.

-Oui, par chance il rentre qu'avec quelques éraflures et deux côtes cassées. Tim a toujours été chanceux. Maintenant que je suis rassurée pour mon fils, je vais pouvoir concentrer toute mon attention sur mes filles.

-Je suis sure qu'elles en seront ravies. Les mots lui échappèrent, elle se sentait à l'aise avec la femme et ne put retenir ses pensées sarcastiques.

-Je n'en doute pas. répondit la femme sur le même ton, lui donnant un regard amusé.

-Mes trois enfants sont comme moi, passionnés. Ce qui les pousse parfois à faire des choix qui peuvent sembler arbitraires, comme épouser un parfait inconnu par exemple.

-Vous êtes donc au courant !

-Je suis une maman, bien sure que je le sais, je sais toujours tout. Enfin presque. Il me reste encore à trouver ce qui ne va pas avec Arizona.

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, arrivant sur le plancher du service pédiatrique. Là, se trouvait Callie en compagnie de Hahn. Elles semblaient discuter d'un sujet houleux. Barbara ne put retenir son sourire en voyant l'amie de sa fille.

-Callie ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en marchant d'un pas hâtif vers les médecins.

-Madame Robbins ! La jeune femme fut très surprise. Elle ouvrit toute fois ses bras, connaissant le gout des câlins dans la famille Robbins. Une fois l'étreinte finit, Barbara examina attentivement Callie.

-Ma chérie, tu as une mine effroyable. Callie baissa la tête honteusement, elle n'était pas vraiment sure que d'avouer à la mère d'Arizona, qu'elle avait prit une cuite la veille, en raison du rejet de sa fille, soit une bonne idée.

-Oh, vous savez la fatigue et tout sa. Répondit-elle évasivement. La femme continua à lui sourire chaleureusement, gardant l'une de ses mains pausée sur l'avant bras du médecin. Son regard dévia alors sur la femme blonde. Callie suivit son regard.

-Euh, c'est le Docteur Hahn. Dit-elle précairement. Erica colla un faux sourire sur son visage et tendit la main à la nouvelle venue.

-Erica Hahn, la petite amie de Callie. Ajouta la blonde un insistant bien sur son statu. Barbara accepta le geste poliment.

-Maintenant, je vois. Dit-elle, paroles que seule Bailley comprit. Erica elle prit les mots comme un compliment, son sourire devint alors authentique.

-Comment va Tim ?

-Bien, il est en chemin pour Seattle. Ces blessures ne sont pas trop graves.

-Arizona doit être soulagée. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez.

-Arizona non plus. Répondit malicieusement la femme.

-Le Docteur Bailley m'amenait justement la voir .Mais je tiens absolument à passer un petit moment avec toi Callie.

-Se sera avec plaisir. Même si elle appréhendait un peu, de passer du temps seule avec Madame Robbins, elle était sincère.

-C'est donc un rendez vous. Conclut Barbara avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Tu connais intimement la mère de Robbins. Commença Hahn. Callie soupira levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas maintenant ! Dit-elle froidement avant de fuir, prenant la direction de l'ascenseur. Erica ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait depuis la veille avec Callie, mais elle sentait qu'elle perdait prise.

Barbara s'immobilisa lorsque Miranda lui indiqua la pièce où se trouvait sa fille. Arizona parlait avec un petit garçon qui devait avoir huit ans tout au plus. A travers la porte vitrée, sa mère pouvait voir la facilitée avec laquelle sa fille interagissait avec les enfants. Le garçon, malgré sa perfusion et son teint pâle riait de bon cœur des pitreries de la blonde.

-Elle est douée, n'est ce pas ? Bailley vit le regard fier de cette femme.

-Oui, elle l'est, Madame. Votre fille sait parler aux enfants, elle leurs vend du rêve, de la poussière de fée et de l'espoir.

-J'aurai préféré qu'elle soit institutrice. Miranda la regarda incrédule.

-Il est rare qu'une institutrice porte la responsabilité de la mort de l'un de ses élèves. Elle n'en serait pas là ou elle en est si elle avait choisi un métier sans ce genre de risque.

Elle se tut regardant sa fille un moment. Bailley respecta son silence, toujours un peu étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle lui parlait Madame Robbins.

-Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mes enfants sont passionnés, ils ne prennent jamais les chemins les plus simples.

-Vous êtes là pour la remettre sur le droit chemin, je me trompe ?

-Non. Le mari de Teddy m'inquiète beaucoup moins que la situation d'Arizona.

Arizona se tourna prête à quitter la pièce. Barbara se tourna alors vers Miranda, elle la tira dans ses bras. Surprise Bailley resta stoïque.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre temps et votre écoute Docteur Bailley, j'ai beaucoup apprécié d'enfin vous rencontrer.

Le médecin lui sourit, elle aimait bien cette étrange femme, mais son sourire disparu aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Arizona approcher. Elle avait une réputation à tenir. Elle fit donc un signe de tête et se recula.

-Maman ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tim ?

-Non bien sur que non. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses que quelque chose de mal se passe quand tu me vois ?

-Parce que tu viens rarement sans annoncer ton arrivée.

-Arrêtes de me donner l'impression que je ne suis pas la bienvenue et viens donner un câlin à ta mère. Arizona s'exécuta, heureuse de se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de sa maman.

-Tu es bien entendu la bienvenue maman. Lui dit-elle sans rompre son étreinte.

-Bien, fait moi visiter ton bureau.

-Ok, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. J'ai une intervention dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-Je prends se que tu peux me donner mon cœur.

Arizona la mena donc à son bureau.

-Ton frère devrait arriver demain matin à Seattle. Nous avons loué une chambre pour nous trois.

-Ok, c'est définitivement louche. Pourquoi tu es à Seattle et pourquoi papa et Tim viennent aussi ?

-Ton frère a disparu, nous avons cru le perdre, nous voulons rassembler la famille.

-Maman !

-Ok, ok, nous voulons rencontrer le mari de Teddy.

-Comment…Comment tu l'as appris ?

-Une mère doit savoir garder ses secrets mon cœur. Arizona secoua doucement la tête amusée.

-Teddy sait que vous savez ?

-Pas encore, mais je pense qu'elle s'en doute.

Elles s'installèrent dans le bureau l'une en face de l'autre. C'était la première fois que Barbara voyait le lieu de travail de sa cadette.

-C'est beau. Je suis si fière du médecin que tu es devenu. Elle prit le temps de regarder attentivement sa fille, une grimace se dessina sur son visage.

-Est-ce que toi et Callie avez fait la fête ou quelque chose hier soir ? Elle a une mine aussi effroyable que la tienne. En voyant le regard de sa fille se durcir, Barbara comprit qu'elle avait touché le point sensible.

-Non, je suis resté travailler. Juste fatiguée.

-Ton métier va devenir ta maitresse si tu continus. Il serait bon que tu rencontres des…

-Ecoutes maman, si tu es venue juste avant une intervention majeur pour me parler de ma vie sentiment, tu aurais du t'abstenir.

-Arizona, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est mon rôle de mère.

-Bien fait le après mes heures de travail. Sur ces mots elle se leva et quitta son bureau et sa mère par la même occasion.

La femme resta un moment méditer dans son fauteuil. Quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, par reflexe elle y répondit. « Entrez ».

Colleen entra dans la pièce, pas sure d'avoir clairement identifié la voix. En voyant une femme d'une soixantaine d'années lui faire face, elle eut un mouvement de recule, confuse.

-Oh, excusez moi, je croyais que le Docteur Robbins était là.

-Elle est partie il y a quelques minutes.

-Oh, euh, je vous laisse sa alors, vous n'avez qu'a en profiter tant qu'il est encore chaud. Fit l'infirmière pausant maladroitement un café sur le bureau près de la femme.

-C'est une douce intention de votre part. Ma fille a de la chance d'avoir des infirmières aussi intentionnées à son service. La réalisation illumina le visage de la demoiselle. Enfin elle savait à qui elle s'adressait. Sa la rendit encore un peu plus nerveuse.

-Je ne suis pas… Enfin je ne travail pas sur son service…Je suis…Je suis. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne savait pas comment se présenter. L'amante, la maitresse… La mère de Robbins connaissait-elle le mode de vie de sa fille ?

-Vous êtes une amie intime, je me trompe ?

-Quelque chose comme ça oui.

-Et cela vous convient-il mademoiselle…

-Colleen, je m'appelle Colleen. Cette femme était aimable, chaleureuse même, tout donnait envie de lui faire confiance, de lui dire des confidences.

-Je ne sais pas si sa me convient. Mais je sais qu'elle ne peut pas me donner davantage.

-Vous semblez être une charmante personne, Colleen. Je suis sure que vous méritez davantage que ce que ma fille peut vous offrir.

La jeune fille la regarda un moment, ne sachant pas si elle devait en dire plus.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je prendrais soin d'elle. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Ajouta Barbara. La demoiselle hocha la tête un peu subjuguée avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seule Barbara poussa un long soupire, secouant doucement la tête. Elle prit son téléphone, composa le numéro et attendit que sa décroche.

-Sa y est j'y suis. J'ai vu Arizona brièvement. (…) Oui je sais pourquoi Teddy m'a laissé ce drôle de message. C'était bel et bien une demande pour que je vienne. Tes filles se sont mises dans de sacrées situations. Je te laisserais le mari, je me charge d'Arizona. (…) A demain mon chéri.

Plus déterminée que jamais, elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Elle espérait y trouver Callie et également entendre quelques potins. L'heure plutôt matinale la desservit, la cafétéria était presque vide. Elle fit une moue, mais alla qu'en même se servir un café et une pâtisserie. Puis s'installa à une table, non loin d'une couple de jeunes femmes. Elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en voyant le visage renfrogné d'une d'entre elles. De là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait entendre leurs conversations.

-Se n'est clairement pas aussi drôle que ce qu'on aurait cru hein ? Demanda la femme blonde.

-Non c'est l'enfer. La sorcière aurait du disparaitre et blondie serait devenue encore plus présente que ce qu'elle était déjà. Mais elle a disparu. Ronchonna la femme asiatique.

-Qui aurait cru que tu aurais demandé à avoir plus de Robbins dans ton quotidien. Se moqua Meredith, elle reçu un morceau de pancake au visage et une écoute plus attentive de la femme derrière elle. Barbara resta aussi discrète que possible.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elles se sont disputées à propos de Hahn.

-Tous ce que je sais, c'est que hier soir, Callie était en larmes dans la cuisine de l'appartement, en train de crier sur Marc en espagnol. Il a finit par la calmer et par la convaincre, que c'était une bonne idée de se descendre la moitié d'une bouteille de téquila. Résultat, ce matin ils étaient tout les deux dans le salon avec une gueule de bois.

Barbara en avait entendu assez. Elle laissa les deux médecins à leur conversation. Elle connaissait maintenant les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'imagination pour combler les trous. Au file des pas, elle établissait un plan d'action. Elle avait déjà dissuadé Colleen. Sa prochaine étape était de trouver Callie.


	11. Chapter 11

nope je n'irai pas jusqu'a 19 chapitre sans doute 15. Merci pour votre soutient.

en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Callie avait réussit à éviter Erica. Elle savait qu'elles devraient avoir une discussion, mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui dirait. A vrai dire elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Arizona occupait une grande partie dans son esprit. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir rejetée, elle lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit, rien fait durant tout ce temps. Mais plus que tout, elle souhaitait lui parler, la voir quelques minutes, même si elles ne se parleraient pas.<p>

C'était dans cet objectif qu'elle avait commencé sa ronde par le service pédiatrique. Elle savait qu'en début de journée, elle avait toutes ses chances de la croiser. Mais Erica était arrivée avant Arizona, l'interrogeant sur les cernes qui ornaient son visage et sur son manque de réponses de la veille. Ce fut presque un soulagement lorsque Madame Robbins les interrompit. Une échappée bienvenue.

Callie avait toujours apprécié cette femme, elle était aimable, drôle et intelligente. Et elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à mettre Callie à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse à l'idée de passer un moment seul avec la femme. C'était la première personne en dehors de son cercle d'amis et de collègues, qui apprenait qu'elle était avec une femme. Madame Robbins n'avait pas parut surprise, mais déçu. Ce qui perturbait Callie au plus haut point.

Avec tout sa Callie avait grand besoin de se vider la tête. Elle s'enferma donc dans son laboratoire concentrant toute son énergie sur ses recherches.

Arizona était soulagée d'avoir une intervention longue ce jour là. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet de sa vie sentimentale avec sa mère. Barbara était une femme perspicace, elle dirigeait toujours les conversations la où elle le voulait. Et Arizona n'était pas prête pour ça. Tout était encore trop frais dans son esprit pour en parler ouvertement avec sa mère. Elle savait que si elle le faisait sa finirait par des larmes. Et elle était fatiguée de pleurer. La complexité de son intervention du jour était donc la bienvenue.

Barbara déambula dans les couloirs. Elle aimait les hôpitaux, pas pour les malades, mais pour le nombre d'histoires qui circulaient d'un couloir à un autre. Elle apprit beaucoup de chose, pas qu'elle puisse mettre un visage sur les noms de ce médecin qui couchait avec son interne, ou encore de cette infirmière qui avait fêté ses trente ans la veille. Mais sa ne manquait pas de la divertir. Elle finit par se concentrer sur son objectif, jugeant que son temps de plaisir avait été assez long. Elle s'avança donc vers l'une des stations d'infirmières. Là, une jeune interne travaillait sur son ordinateur.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir le Docteur Torres. Annonça-t-elle usant de son sourire le plus doux.

-C'est pour une consultation, parce que le docteur Torres ne consulte pas aujourd'hui. Annonça la jeune femme.

-Non, se n'est pas pour une consultation.

-Oh, je suis désolée, mais le docteur Torres est très occupée. Et elle ne serait vraiment, vraiment, pas contente si je l'interrompais et….

-Docteur…Kneper, Je vous assure que Callie sera très heureuse que je l'interrompe. Elle sait que je dois le faire et doit s'attendre à tout moment de me voir débarquer.

La jeune femme sembla se détendre. Elle se leva quittant son poste de travail.

-Dans ce cas. Elle est au laboratoire, je vais vous y conduire. Suivez-moi.

-Avec plaisir. Barbara suivit donc le jeune docteur.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle vous attendait et le Docteur Torres m'a demandé de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte. Je ne dois même pas dire au docteur Hahn où elle se trouve. Kneper transpirait de nervosité.

-Se n'est pas un problème, ne vous en fait pas. dit Barbara en un sourire. La douceur de sa voix permis à April de se détendre un peu.

-Puis je vous demander se que vous pensez du Docteur Hahn ? April stoppa sa marche choquée. Elle ne savait même pas qui était cette femme.

-C'est un bon médecin. Répondit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Je vois. Répondit Barbara penchant doucement la tête. Cette réponse, ne faisait que confirmer l'idée que lui avait donnée cette femme lors de leur rencontre. Elle se laissa guider par April, ne lui posant plus aucune question. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-C'est ici. Annonça Kneper, prête à frapper.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordez Docteur Kneper. Mais je me charge d'interrompre Callie. Elle vit le soulagement apparaitre sur le visage de la demoiselle.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. April partit aussitôt, la possibilité que le docteur Torres soit contrarié par l'arrivé de cette femme dans son laboratoire, n'était pas quelques chose qu'elle était prête à assumer.

Barbara frappa doucement à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponses, elle entra. Elle eut alors un aperçu de Callie, penchée sur une table pleine de tubes à essai, ce tenant la tête d'une main, griffonnant quelque chose sur un papier de l'autre. Elle attendit un peu avant d'annoncer sa présence. La jeune femme était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas son entrée. Elle finit par s'avancer lorsque Callie poussa un long soupir de frustration. Signe évident qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Callie sursauta en voyant Madame Robbins apparaitre dans son champs de vision.

-Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Excuses moi. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as besoin d'une pause. J'ai prit de quoi te redonner de l'énergie. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortie une cannette de soda et un sachet de m&m's. Callie sourit en voyant l'offrande, Madame Robbins était toujours aussi attentionnée.

-Merci. Dit-elle tranquillement tout en ouvrant la cannette. Barbara s'installa sur le tabouret près de la Latina, elle sourit en voyant la demoiselle ouvrir le sachet de friandise. Callie le lui tendit, elle prit y quelques boules colorées.

-Alors Callie sur quoi travailles-tu ?

-Cartilage, j'essaye d'en créer à partir de rien.

-Impressionnant.

-Oui, si sa fonctionne.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu es brillante, tu y arriveras, j'en suis sure.

-Merci. Soupira Callie, sa faisait vraiment du bien d'entendre des mots d'encouragement. De savoir que quelqu'un croyait en elle.

-Tu es donc un brillant médecin et une femme nouvellement comblée, le monde te sourit ma chérie.

Callie savait que le sujet aurait été abordé, Barbara n'avait aucun tabou. Elle s'y était préparée.

-Oui, je le suis. Elle avait décidé d'éviter les grands discours et de minimiser la situation. Pour Barbara Robbins, elle voulait être la femme qui venait de découvrir une nouveau tournant de sa sexualité et qui en était heureuse.

-Je suppose que Carlos Torres n'en a pas encore eu vent.

-Vous supposez bien. Sa ne fait qu'un mois, je veux attendre encore un peu avant de m'attirer ses foudres. Callie y avait déjà pensé, elle savait que son nouveau mode de vie déplairait à ses parents.

-C'est une sage décision. Il faut que tu sois sure de toi et de tes sentiments avant de le faire. Callie choisit d'ignorer le sous entendu de la femme.

-Comment avez-vous réagit pour Arizona ?

Barbara lui sourit, resongeant à sa fille enfant, puis adolescente.

-Je pense que je l'ai toujours sut. Vos situations sont différentes Callie. Tu as déjà été avec des hommes, tu as même été mariée à un homme. Le moment venu, tu devras te montrer patiente avec tes parents, sa risque de leur faire un choc.

-Vous n'avez jamais souhaitez qu'elle ne soit pas gaie ? Barbara ne put retenir de rire à la question, elle le regretta en voyant l'embarra de sa cadette.

-Non, je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas gaie. Elle a toujours été une charmeuse de demoiselles, déjà enfant elle usait de ses charmes sur les petites filles. Sa ne change pas qui elle est.

Callie aimait la douceur avec laquelle Barbara parlait de sa fille.

-Elle est une merveilleuse fille. Sa sexualité m'a toujours moins inquiétée que son don pour tomber amoureuse des mauvaises personnes. Callie faillit s'étouffer sur sa gorgée de soda à l'audition de ses mots.

-Quoi ? Madame Robbins parlait-elle d'elle.

-Elle a faillit se marier une fois. Tu le savais ?

-Non. Répondit Callie estomaquée par la nouvelle. Les relations passées d'Arizona n'étaient jamais venue dans leurs conversations. La blonde les avait toujours évitées et sa convenait parfaitement à Callie. Elle savait seulement que cinq ans auparavant alors qu'elle l'avait rencontrée elle venait de rompre d'une longue relation.

-Jeanne, une belle femme, elle était psychiatre. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment appréciée, mais Arizona était follement amoureuse. Alors je n'ai rien dit. La femme la trompée avec une de leur amie commune. Encore des années plus tard, Barbara semblait en colère contre cette femme.

-Avant elle, y en a eu d'autres. Joanne qui à quitté le pays pour ses études en Europe. C'était son premier grand amour. Elle l'a tellement pleurée celle-là. Après Joanne, il y a eu Marta. Une femme qui avait dix ans de plus qu'elle. C'est avec celle là, que j'ai eu le plus de mal. C'est la seule pour laquelle j'ai donné mon avis. Je me souviens encore de sa réponse lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle était trop vieille pour elle. Elle m'a dit « Tu nous as toujours appris que l'amour n'avait, ni sexe, ni origine, ni politique, ni religion. Alors l'amour à un âge ? » Elles rirent toutes les deux, de la pertinence des mots prononcés par une jeune Arizona.

-J'ai évidement du céder. Bien sure sa n'a pas marché. Puis elle est tombée amoureuse d'une femme mariée. Toutes ses femmes ne la mettaient jamais en haut de leur priorité.

Barbara se tut, examinant Callie. Celle-ci était estomaquée.

-Elle a eut le cœur brisé tellement de fois, que j'ai longtemps cru qu'il était irréparable. Puis il y a eu Seattle. Je l'ai vu revenir mon Arizona en un rien de temps. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi. Mais encore une fois, elle est tombée pour la mauvaise personne. Une femme qui aimait exclusivement les hommes.

Callie se demanda si Madame Robbins parlait d'elle, mais en voyant le regard doux de la femme poser sur elle et le faible hochement de tête, elle sut que c'était le cas.

-Ce que je veux dire par la Callie, c'est que tout ce qu'un parent veut, c'est le bonheur de son enfant. Qu'importe sa sexualité, ses choix de vie, ce que je veux c'est le bonheur de ma fille, de mes trois enfants.

Callie baissa la tête, jouant nerveusement avec l'emballage des bonbons. Barbara la tira doucement contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et lui chuchota : -Merci d'avoir contribué au bonheur d'Arizona ces dernières années. Puis elle se dégagea et quitta la pièce.

Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux de Callie. Elle n'avait pas contribué à son bonheur mais à son malheur. Comment avait-elle put être aussi aveugle ?

Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce, allant à la recherche d'Arizona. Elle vit qu'elle était en salle d'opération pour les deux prochaines heures. Sa lui laisserait au moins le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Arizona avait concentré toute son énergie sur son petit patient. C'est fatiguée qu'elle quitta le bloc après avoir accomplis son travail avec succès. Elle sourit en songeant que si sa mère la soumettait à un interrogatoire elle avouerait tout tant elle était fatiguée. Mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était pas sa mère qui l'attendait dans son bureau mais Callie.

La Latina se leva d'un bon lorsqu'Arizona fit son entrée. Elle s'avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé.

-Callie se n'est vraim…

-Non, tu vas m'écouter Arizona. Parce que j'ai des choses à te dire et que si je ne l'ai dit pas maintenant, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le faire plus tard. Arizona soupira mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu es une idiote. Commença-t-elle. Arizona allait répliquer, mais Callie leva la main, lui faisant signe de garder le silence. Ce qu'elle fit.0

-Je ne suis pas comme Joanne, Jeanne et je ne sais plus qui. Je ne suis pas l'une de ses personnes qui ne pensent pas à toi comme étant l'une de leurs priorités. Tu es et ce depuis longtemps l'une de mes priorités. Ma priorité. La personne que j'appelle quand je vais bien ou quand je ne vais pas bien. J'aime prendre soin de toi quand il y a de l'orage et que tu prennes soin de moi lorsque je suis un peu folle. Et je suis peut être stupide d'avoir pensé que ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais tu es encore plus stupide de m'avoir laissé croire ça. J'étais la personne censé être hétéro et toi la lesbienne qui me charme. Comment aurais-je pu croire que j'avais une seule chance avec toi, lorsque tu ne sors qu'avec des lesbiennes chevronnées et des bimbos ? Lorsque tu me pousses dans les bras d'une autre femme ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par l'esprit ce jour là ?

Arizona fut plus que surprise par ce discours, elle resta la regarder incrédule. Ne réalisant pas que sa faisait déjà plus d'une minute que Callie c'était tut. Se n'est que lorsqu'elle vit les larmes se former dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'était pas bon.

-Je ne sais pas. Finit-elle par murmurer.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Sérieusement ? Tu veux que je te dise comment je me sens là en ce moment ? Je suis effrayée et sacrément en colère. Mais je suis surtout triste. Ta mère m'a dit que je t'avais rendu heureuse, mais j'aurais pu faire mieux.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas pu. Nous étions deux dans cette histoire Callie. J'aurai du avoir le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais notre amitié me suffisait, du moins tant que je savais que tu voulais être avec un homme. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser, donc sa me convenait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses t'intéresser aux femmes, à une autre femme. Elle chuchota les derniers mots, Callie les entendit à peine.

-Embrasses moi ! Ordonna-t-elle. Arizona la regarda avec de larges yeux, mais la femme avait l'air déterminée. Elle s'avança davantage, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de la blonde. Elle la regarda avec tendresse, répétant cette fois si avec douceur son souhait. « Embrasses moi ».

Arizona la regarda droit dans les yeux, penchant quelque peu la tête avant de combler le vide entre ses lèvres et celles de Callie. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans le geste. Le baiser était doux. Elle agrippa bientôt les hanches de la brune, la tirant contre son corps ayant besoin de plus de contact. Très vite, la douceur laissa place à la passion. L'une comme l'autre luttait pour dominer la bouche de l'autre. Des gémissements d'approbations s'échappèrent de chacune de leurs lèvres. Callie mit ses bras autour du cou d'Arizona, tandis que les mains de la blondes se remplirent des fesses pleines et fermes de sa belle. Arizona rompit le baiser le souffle allaitant, le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, l'excitation gouttant en son intimité. Elle rougit en songeant à ce que cette femme pouvait lui faire en un simple baiser. De son côté, Callie était elle aussi dans un état second.

-Comment j'ai pu me passer de sa ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à se contempler. Puis la réalité leur revint en tête.

-Tu es dans une relation. Déclara Arizona.

-Non, rien n'égale sa. Notre relation, nous.

-Elle me déteste.

-Je crains que sa ne s'arrange pas une fois que je l'aurais quittée. Plaisanta Callie.

-Donc, tu vas devenir célibataire. Callie hocha doucement la tête.

-Maintenant que tu joues pour les deux équipes, tu vas te faire follement courtiser.

-C'est plus que sure. Je suis une femme sacrément sexy.

-Et modeste !

-Comme dit une bonne amie à moi, le manque de modestie est la signature des plus grands chirurgiens. Elles rirent. Arizona regarda Callie avec des yeux scintillant.

-Voudriez-vous venir à un rendez vous romantique avec moi Docteur Torres ?

Callie se mordit la lèvres, soupirant de contentement elle répondit un oui enthousiaste, avant d'embrasser son amie. Elle allait rapidement devenir dépendante de ses baisers.


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée pour le contre temps, je suis un petit peu débordée ces jours ci. Bon allé faites vos aurevoirs à Erica...

* * *

><p>Barbara avait voulu voir sa fille après son intervention, mais au moment de frapper à la porte de son bureau, elle avait entendu la voix de Callie. Elle avait alors jugé que son intervention avait été suffisante. Elle prit donc la direction de la sortie, décidant de se rendre chez ses filles pour les y attendre. Sur son chemin elle croisa Miranda.<p>

-Vous partez. Constata le médecin.

-Oui, je pense en avoir assez fait dans cet hôpital pour aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie pour votre précieuse aide, Docteur Bailley.

-Se fut un plaisir. Elles se saluèrent, avant que Barbara quitte les lieux.

Callie ne savait pas comment procéder pour rompre avec Erica. Elle n'avait jamais rompu une relation amoureuse auparavant. Elle avait toujours été celle qui avait été quittée. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Erica, qui avait toujours été agréable pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle tournant les mots dans tous les sens, essayant d'évaluer quel discours était le moins difficile à dire, à entendre. Mais il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait aucune façon agréable d'aborder la chose.

Callie trouva Erica dans une salle de garde. Elle prit une profonde respiration et entra dans la petite chambre. En la voyant entrer, Erica lui offrit un chaleureux sourire. Callie se mordit la lèvre, songeant que sa allait être encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle pensait.

-Hey, je pensais que tu avais quitté l'hôpital. Commença Erica .

-Heu, non. Je… J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de mal va se passer ? demanda Hahn soudainement consciente de l'humeur grave de son amie. Callie soupira regardant ses mains, les tordants nerveusement dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi serais-tu… Elle réalisa ce qui se passait, au moment où elle prononçait les mots. Son visage se figea.

-Tu me quittes, c'est sa ?

-Je…Oui. Soupira Callie, baisant la tête. Erica se retint au lit, l'annonce était tel un coup de massue.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je… Je t'apprécie vraiment et ce qu'on a eut, ce qu'on a vécu était vraiment bien.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je… Elle hésita, ne sachant pas jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Combien elle pouvait en révéler. Mais elle finit par choisir l'honnêteté.

-Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais comment sa sonne. Sa parait être stupide et j'ai surement été stupide… Je veux dire, de ne pas m'en être rendue compte avant mais…

-C'est Robbins ? Callie hocha doucement la tête, baissant les yeux. Erica devint rouge de colère.

-Donc j'étais quoi ? Une expérience ? Un entrainement avant de passer dans le lit de la lesbienne confirmée ?

-Non, absolument pas.

-Tu voulais être sure que tu pouvais le faire avec une femme ?

-Non Erica, se n'était pas comme sa. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme sa. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu l'aimes elle. Alors que tu me disais le contraire pas plus tard qu'hier.

-Je suis désolée ok. J'ai été stupide. Et je ne voulais en aucun cas te blesser.

-Pour ça, c'est trop tard. Dit-elle froidement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

-Erica. Souffla Callie tout en la retenant par la main. Mais la blonde la dégagea vigoureusement ouvrant la porte et la claquant derrière elle.

-Se n'était pas comme ça. Chuchota Callie pour elle-même.

Arizona ne parvenait pas à se retenir de sourire. C'est d'une excellente humeur qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle trouva sa mère, préparant quelque chose à manger.

-Hey, qu'est ce que tu nous fais de bon ?

-Du poulet au curry, j'ai dut faire quelques courses, vos placards sont vides à l'exceptions de quelques sucreries. Dis-moi que c'est exceptionnel et que vous vous nourrissez décemment.

-Maman !

-Il n'y a aucun maman qui tient. Comment comptez vous sauvez des vies l'estomac vide ?

-Si on parlait plutôt de toi, intervenant dans mon hôpital, parlant de mes ex-relations avec Callie.

Barbara ignora Arizona, l'entrée de Teddy fut une excellente diversion.

-Teddy, mon ange, te voilà. S'exclama-t-elle tirant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Maman, qu'elle bonne surprise. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Le ton était faux, Arizona le repéra aussitôt.

-Teddy, maman… Commença-t-elle.

-Oui mon cœur.

-Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? Pourquoi Teddy était au courant que tu venais et moi pas ? Barbara regarda son ainée cherchant une échappatoire, mais Teddy était trop fatiguée pour trouver une fausse excuse.

-Teddy m'a appelée.

-Ok, et pourquoi as-tu appelé maman ?

-Tu avais besoin d'un coup de pouce avec Callie. Et il n'y a pas meilleur que maman pour sa. Je lui ai juste dit, que si elle voulait passer à Seattle, elle était la bienvenue.

Arizona foudroya sa sœur du regard. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Elle aimait avoir sa maman autour et savait qu'elle était pour beaucoup dans le tournant qu'avait prit sa relation avec Callie. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre ouvertement.

-De toute façon nous serions venue d'ici peu. Il est inconcevable que nous n'ayons pas encore rencontré notre gendre.

La bouche de Teddy tomba, en entendant ses mots.

-Voyons mon ange, tu te doutais bien qu'à un moment où à un autre nous l'aurions apprit.

-Arizona. Cria Teddy.

-Inutile de crier sur ta sœur, se n'est pas d'elle que je tiens cette information. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'en dire davantage sur ce sujet. Quand comptais-tu nous en parler ? Elle le demanda sur un ton doux, sans reproche.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment un vrai mariage tu sais.

-J'ai promis à ton père qu'il aurait le privilège de rencontrer ce jeune homme en premier.

-Maman, il est malade je ne suis pas sure que d'affronter le colonel soit recommandé.

-Cet homme ta épouser sans même avoir son consentement. Malade ou non, il aura à avoir un entretient avec ton père.

Teddy soupira mais capitula. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune discussion à avoir sur ce fait. En appelant sa mère à la rescousse , elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Elles se mirent à table, discutant de sujet léger. Teddy et Barbara choisirent de ne pas aborder la vie sentimentale d'Arizona, attendant qu'elle en parle d'elle-même.

-Ils arrivent à quelle heure ? demanda Teddy.

-Sept heure trente demain matin. Je les récupère à l'aéroport.

-Je commence à six heure, vous verrais donc plus tard. Fit Arizona véritablement déçu.

-Je commence ma garde qu'à neuve heure, je pourrais t'accompagner.

-C'est parfait. Comme sa nous déposerons votre frère à l'hôtel et tu conduiras ton père à ton mari.

-Maman, se n'est pas si urgent.

-Bien sure que si.

Teddy allait argumenter, mais elle fut coupée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda Barbara.

-Non, j'y vais. Répondit Arizona, sauta déjà du haut tabouret pour se rendre à la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir derrière celle-ci Callie visiblement bouleversée. Sans un mot elle lui prit la main et la tira à l'intérieur, ignorant sa mère et sa sœur elle conduit la belle dans sa chambre. Elle vit que Callie était au bord des larmes, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de personne à la voir ainsi. Elle la guida jusqu'au lit et la fit s'assoir. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle devina que sa mère et Teddy leurs laissaient de l'espace et en fut reconnaissante.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas où aller. Et je sais que sa ne doit pas être normal de venir pleurer la fin d'une relation dans les bras de sa nouvelle petite amie. Mais je ne savais pas d'autre où aller. Et tu es aussi ma meilleure amie.

-C'est très bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je peux être ta meilleure amie pour ce soir. Elle la prit dans ses bras la tirant vers elle. Callie s'agrippa au tissus du teeshirt d'Arizona , enfouissant le visage dans son cou. Elle pleura les quelques larmes qui lui restaient encore. Puis se concentra sur le toucher d'Arizona qui passait nonchalamment sa main dans le dos. Dessinant des dessins aléatoires. Déposant de temps en temps de pieux baisers sur son front ou dans ses cheveux.

-C'est la première fois que je mets fin à une relation. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

-J'espère que c'est la dernière. Plaisanta Arizona, se qui lui valu un faible sourire de la brune.

-C'était horrible. Elle va me détester et elle va certainement te détester encore plus.

-Je peux le supporter.

Un long silence s'installa, un silence confortable, réconfortant. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour être à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Les mains d'Arizona continuaient de prodiguer leurs caresses, peu à peu les deux femmes adoptèrent une position allongée. Callie se délecta de tant de confort, tant de tendresse. Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle essaya de deviner qu'elle forme les doigts d'Arizona traçaient dans son dos. Mais abandonna très vite. Emportée par les émotions et la fatigue, elle s'endormie.

Arizona veilla un long moment sur le sommeil de sa belle. Relisant les évènements de la journée. Elle tenait dans ses bras la femme pour qui elle avait nourrit secrètement des sentiments amoureux, pendant si longtemps. Elle pourrait enfin les dévoiler au grand jour.

Mais les craintes revinrent très vite la hanter. Et si elle n'était pas assez bien pour Callie ? Peut être que la femme regretterait son choix et lui en voudrait . Elle n'avait pas été dans une relation sérieuse depuis si longtemps.

Elle essaya de faire taire ses craintes, de les ignorer, de se concentrer sur la femme dans ses bras. Mais elle perdit la bataille. Elle se leva doucement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Callie et alla à la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre de vin et se dirigea vers le balcon, empoignant au passage son paquet de cigarettes.

Le vent était frais, elle ronchonna songeant qu'elle aurait du prendre un gilet, mais refusa de faire demi tour craignant de réveiller Callie si elle retournait dans la chambre. Elle alluma d'une main tremblante sa cigarette.

-Tu vas prendre froid. Elle sursauta, se tournant vers sa mère qui avait dans la main un plaid qu'elle lui tendit. Elle l'accepta, un peu surprise que sa mère soit là.

-Cigarette et alcool à une heure du matin passée. Constata simplement Barbara. Elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises près de sa fille, retirant une cigarette du paquet posé sur le rebord de la balustrade. Arizona l'alluma, gardant le silence.

-Comment va Callie ?

-Mieux, elle dort.

-Comment vas-tu ? Arizona ne répondit pas, sa présence sur le balcon en disait assez long.

-De mes trois enfants tu as toujours été celle pour qui je me suis le plus inquiété.

-Parce que je suis la plus faible.

-Parce que tu es la plus forte pour cacher tes sentiments. Que tu te masques derrière ce glorieux sourire et tu arrives à tromper tellement de personnes avec ton attitude heureuse. Tu ne laisses personne passer à travers tes défenses. Aujourd'hui c'est encore plus vrai qu'il y a quelques années. Tu ne peux pas toujours te cacher derrière ses murs Arizona.

-Je ne suis pas si forte que sa. Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir fait la bonne chose.

-Tu l'aimes, tu ne choisis pas pour qui tu tombes amoureuse. Sa arrive et s'est tout. Tu mérites de partager la vie d'une femme comme Callie.

-Mais elle mérite mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir lui offrir assez.

-Tu lui offres déjà assez. C'est vers toi qu'elle est venue ce soir. Sa veux dire beaucoup. Ne laisse pas tes relations passées empiéter sur ton avenir. Tu mérite mieux. Toutes ces femmes ignorent ce qu'elles ont perdus. Tu es une personne belle et bonne, ne l'oublies jamais mon cœur. Tu es grandiose.

Arizona sourit aux mots de sa mère. Elle la tira dans un câlin, la remerciant. C'est un peu plus confiante, qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre. Callie n'avait pas bougée. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Bientôt l'endormie vint se blottir contre elle, l'agrippant par la hanche, réajustant leurs positions, afin d'avoir le maximum de contact. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Callie.

-Tu sens la cigarette. Grommela-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Désolée. Callie entrouvrit les yeux, prenant un aperçu de la blonde.

-Tu ne fumes que lorsque sa ne va pas. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien ne t'en fait pas.

-Arizona je te connais par cœur, n'essaye pas de me cacher quelque chose, se serait peine perdue.

Arizona soupira, mais céda.

-Juste un petit moment de panique. Rien de grave.

-De panique ? Callie était désormais on ne peut plus réveillée, elle regardait la blonde d'un air perplexe.

-Je n'ai pas été dans une vraie relation depuis des années. Et je t'aime tellement. Elle se tut réalisant les mots qu'elle avait laissés échapper. Callie lui sourit tendrement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de sa belle. Lui offrant un tendre baiser.

-Je t'aime également. Et pour ce qui est de la relation, ne t'en fait pas,je vais t'apprendre. Et je te rappellerais à l'ordre si tu dérapes.

Elle l'embrassa de plus belle, bien vite le tendre baiser devint passionné. Les mains de l'une comme de l'autre vagabondaient sur leurs corps. C'est Arizona qui à regret, mit fin au baiser.

-Pas que je ne veux pas que tu sois nue, là en cet instant. Mais j'ai prévue de t'envoyer sur se rendez vous vraiment romantique. Je veux que se soit parfais. Pour toi Callie, je veux une nuit magique.

-J'aime l'idée de la nuit magique.

Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'insécurité d'Arizona qu'en à ses capacités à entrer dans une relation amoureuse. Elle semblait savoir y faire. Mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle. Se lovant dans les bras de sa belle. Elles furent bien vite toutes deux emportées par le sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée pour l'attente, je dois avouer avoir délaisser cette histoire. Mais je vous promets de mit remettre comme il se doit. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Malgré l'heure matinale, les couloirs du Seattle Grace étaient déjà bien animés. April n'avait plus que deux heures à faire avant de terminer sa garde. Elle était épuisée et maudissait mentalement Bailley de l'avoir fait descendre à la fausse pour finir sa journée. Elle posa le dossier qu'elle venait de traiter sur le comptoir et en prit un nouveau. Elle consulta rapidement l'entête « femme 74 ans souffrant de douleur à la gorge, ayant des complications respiratoires ». Elle soupira songeant qu'elle allait surement diagnostiquer sa troisième bronchite de la journée. Elle décida qu'une pause était nécessaire avant d'aller à la rencontre de cette patiente. Elle reposa le dossier, dans le secret espoir que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge en sa courte absence.<p>

Elle se rendit d'un pas nonchalant, jusqu'à la charrette à café, du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle attendit que le jeune homme devant elle se face servir. Mais cela prit beaucoup plus de temps que de coutume, notamment parce que le jeune homme en question draguait ouvertement la vendeuse, qui n'était pas insensible aux charmes de ce client. Le besoin de caféine l'emporta sur sa patience.

-Excusez-moi ! Pourriez vous continuer ce charmant échange une fois que vous m'auriez servit un café ? Parce que je suis pressée, vous savez des vies à sauver et ce genre de choses.

Alors que la serveuse la foudroya littéralement du regard, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien entendu Docteur. Il se décala doucement lui laissant la place. La serveuse lui demanda froidement ce qu'elle voulait, c'est un peu mal à l'aise qu'elle lui répondit. April prit pendant ce temps un aperçu du jeune homme. Il était bel homme, grand, blond aux yeux verts. Il avait un air familier, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver d'où elle le connaissait. Son bras gauche était dans une attelle, quelques ecchymoses apparaissaient sa et là sur la peau apparente. April devina qu'il devait y en avoir bien davantage.

La serveuse tendit la tasse de café et avant qu'April pu sortir un billet, le jeune inconnu paya la boisson.

-C'est pour m'excuser pour le désagrément. Elle hocha la tête en remerciement et prit la direction de la fausse.

-Hey, attendez. Appela le jeune homme. Elle se retourna, le regardant avancer vers elle, boitant.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions prendre un café ensemble. J'ai un peu de temps à tuer et vous semblez avoir besoin de vous détendre un peu.

-Je ne voudrais pas décevoir Marianne.

Il la regarda confus. –La vendeuse avec qui vous discutiez. L'informa-t-elle de plus en plus irritée.

-Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié vous m'avez fait perdre assez de temps, j'ai du travail. Elle partie ainsi, étonnée de l'audace qu'elle venait d'avoir. Un bel homme lui proposait un café et elle avait refusé. Très vite la fierté de son audace, laissa place à du regret. Elle venait de refuser un café avec un bel homme, c'était certainement à cause de ce genre d'attitude qu'elle était encore vierge et qu'elle le resterait.

Tim regarda le jeune médecin partir la tasse de café en main. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'essuyer des rejets, son charme fonctionnait en tout temps. Il sourit songeant que ce Docteur Kepner devait certainement être une valeur.

Il but tranquillement son café avant de prendre la direction du service pédiatrique. Il avait hâte de voir sa sœur, à tel point qu'il avait refusé de se reposer à l'hôtel et était venue directement sur le lieu de travail d'Arizona. Mais sa ne l'empêchait pas de redouter un peu sa réaction. Il vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans l'ascenseur, espérant que les traces de son accident n'étaient pas trop visibles, puis alla à la recherche de sa sœur.

Il l'aperçu aussitôt. Elle remplissait des papiers à la station d'infirmières. Timothy s'avança doucement, voulant la surprendre, mais son pas boiteux ralentissait son déplacement et Arizona l'aperçu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre. Elle sourit à la vu de son frère et se jeta dans ses bras sans ménagement. Il grimaça de douleur, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle le repoussa.

-Timothy Daniel Robbins, je te déteste pour m'avoir autant inquiétée.

-Je vais bien. Dit-il en un doux sourire. Arizona le regarda attentivement, elle devinait qu'il était dans beaucoup de douleurs rien qu'à ses yeux. « Bilan ? » souffla-t-elle. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il énuméra donc l'étendu de ses blessures.

-Deux côtes cassées, l'épaule gauche démise et des ecchymoses sur tout le corps. Rien de grave, juste quelques désagréments. Je vais vraiment bien Zona. Nous avons tous eut beaucoup de chance.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas savoir les détails, de crainte d'en faire des cauchemars plus tard. Elle se contenta de savoir que son frère allait bien. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Arizona, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils rirent en imaginant l'échange que devait avoir en ce moment même leur père et le mari de Teddy. Puis Callie vint dans la conversation.

-Donc toi et Callie, sa devient sérieux.

-Oui. Répondit-elle rêveusement.

-C'est chaud ma petite sœur et mon ex. Il n'y a pas une règle pour sa ? Du genre tu ne coucheras point avec l'ex de ton frère.

-Vous êtes sortit ensembles deux mois et il y a de sa une éternité.

-Je plaisante. Elle est parfaite pour toi et tu l'es pour elle. Je suis heureux que tu ais eu le courage de franchir le pas.

-C'est notre premier rendez vous ce soir. Tim ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter la nervosité de sa sœur.

-Tu te souviens comment faire n'est ce pas ?

-Très drôle, je n'ai pas vraiment de leçon à avoir de toi sur ce sujet Casanova. Je suppose que Joe va avoir ta visite ce soir.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse.

Teddy marchait nerveusement aux côtés de Daniel. Elle était très nerveuse. Elle avait appelé Henry pour le prévenir que son père allait passer dans la matinée pour le rencontrer. Il avait tout d'abord été ravit par la nouvelle, mais la nervosité de sa femme le rendit lui-même nerveux.

-Papa ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Il est malade et…Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui sourit.

-Laisse-moi faire mon rôle de père, Teddy. Elle soupira et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la chambre où se trouvait l'homme.

-Bien, reste là pour l'instant…

-Papa, je pense que je devrais être la pour les présentations…Il lui fit non de la tête avant de frapper à la porte et d'entrer.

Henry se redressa dans son lit, voulant faire la meilleure impression possible sur l'homme imposant devant lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur Robbins, je suis ravit de faire votre connaissance.

-Appelez-moi Colonel. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Bien Monsieur, Colonel. Fit nerveusement l'homme.

-Vous êtes donc l'homme qui à épousé ma fille. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Sa ne me plait pas qu'elle se soit mariée sans mon consentement. Sa ne me plait pas que je ne sache rien sur le mari de ma fille. Et sa me plait encore moins qu'elle l'ait fait sans avoir eu une relation au préalable avec vous. Mais Teddy est ma fille et je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute. Vous avez deux minutes pour me convaincre que ce que vous avez fait est une bonne chose.

Henry voulait demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre, mais il n'osa pas. L'humour ne semblait pas être le bien venu en ce moment et l'homme l'impressionnait vraiment beaucoup.

-Teddy ne m'a pas épousé par amour mais par altruisme. Sans elle je ne serais pas dans ce lit d'hôpital car je n'aurais pas de quoi me soigner. Elle est une femme merveilleuse, au grand cœur, un peu folle parfois, mais j'aime ce coté la d'elle. Et j'aime penser que même si on ne s'est pas mariée par amour, sa ne nous empêche pas de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre au file des jours. Chaque jour j'en apprends un peu plus sur elle et chaque jour, je l'aime un peu plus que la veille et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour elle. J'aime sincèrement votre fille monsieur.

Daniel s'avança davantage, gardant son regard planté dans celui de son gendre.

-Sachez jeune homme qui si vous la rendez malheureuse ne serait ce qu'une seule fois vous aurez à faire à moi et que ma formation de marin m'a apprit beaucoup de choses. Notamment comment briser un homme. Le ton dure et l'expression froide sur le visage de l'homme impressionna Henry. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, bienvenu dans la famille Robbins Henry. Fit Daniel d'un ton chaleureux. Celui-ci était un peu confus du changement soudain d'attitude à son égard. Il regarda l'homme se diriger vers la porte et faire signe à sa fille d'entrer.

Teddy regarda Henry qui était d'une pâleur effroyable.

-Papa, je t'ai dit d'y aller doucement.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ma chérie. Se défendit le colonel.

-Je vous laisse, nous repasserons vous voir avec ma femme Henry. Elle est impuissante de faire votre connaissance. Il lui tendit la main, la serrant fermement, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

-Il me parait bien. Lui chuchota-t-il avant de partir.

-Il t'aime bien. Fit Teddy en un sourire.

-Vraiment ? demanda l'alité sceptique.

-Oui vraiment.

Elle resta un moment de plus avec son mari, reconnaissante que tout ce soit bien passé.

Callie c'était réveillée seule dans le lit d'Arizona, son amie commençait bien plus tôt sa journée. Elle c'était préparer tranquillement avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. C'est une journée calme qui l'attendait. Elle prit donc le temps de faire un détour par le service pédiatrique dans l'espoir d'y voir Arizona. Elle fut étonnée de voir Timothy discuter avec l'une des infirmières. Elle secoua doucement la tête se retenant de rire, Tim n'avait en rien changé. Elle s'avança vers eux, s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Je suis sure qu'Arizona n'apprécierait pas que tu joues avec ses infirmières. Lui chuchota-t-elle. Il sursauta, avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Callie. S'exclama-t-il, la main sur le cœur. Elle rit de ses pitreries, avant de le tirer soigneusement dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de te voir en un seul morceau. Elle le libéra doucement. Tim s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière, la laissant pour Callie.

-Tu es toujours aussi radieuse.

-Ton baratin ne prend pas sur moi Tim.

-Je suis sérieux. Ma sœur a de la chance. Inutile que je te face le discours du frère protecteur, n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait inutile, en effet.

-T'en mieux. Sa me laissera plus de temps pour t'interroger sur un certain Docteur Kepner.

-April ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur April ?

-April ! Charmant. La demoiselle m'a éconduit. Cette remarque fit rire Callie jusqu'aux larmes.

-April ?

-Oui si c'est bien son prénom.

-Oh, Tim ne joues pas avec elle. Elle est comme un petit oisillon, elle n'a pas besoin d'un mec de ton genre.

-Hey, je peux me comporter.

-Je suis sérieuse Tim. Avec elle, fait les choses bien ou ne les fait pas. Si ce n'est que pour la soirée abstient toi.

-Protectrice ! C'est chaud.

-Timothy, arrêtes sa si tu ne veux pas que je te botte les fesses.

Il sourit.

-Dieu que c'est bon.

-Quoi ?

-D'être ici, avec toi, Zona. Même de me faire éconduire est bon.

-Le bonheur de se sentir en vie !

-Oui. Murmura-t-il.

-Se sera ta dernière fois n'est ce pas ?

-Je l'avais promis à Arizona avant de partir. J'ai cru que j'aurais du mal à tenir parole, mais cet incident à été de trop. Cette fois je me suis demandé ce qu'il en serait pour ma famille si je ne rentrais pas. J'ai eu le temps de penser à ma mère, à mes sœurs. A tous ce que je n'avais pas encore put faire dans ma vie. La femme, les gosses et toute l'affaire. Il fit une pause, regardant Callie dans les yeux, avant d'avouer à voix basse.

-Cette fois j'ai vraiment eut très peur.

Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura un long moment. Il y mit fin, s'écartant, essuyant ses larmes.

-Bien sur…

-Je ne dirais rien à Arizona. Finit-elle pour lui.

-Je ne veux pas l'inquiété plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà été.

-Je sais. J'ai trainé assez avec les deux d'entre vous pour connaitre vos drôles de relations.

-Nous n'avons pas de drôles de relations, e remplis juste mon rôle de super grand frère.

-D'après les dires, tu serais plutôt super petit frère.

-j'ai encore mes doutes à ce sujet.

Ils plaisantèrent ainsi un moment de plus avant que Callie ne douve se rendre aux consultations. Tim prit alors la direction de la sortie, jugeant qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses parents à l'hôtel pour en apprendre davantage sur son nouveau beau frère et pour se reposer un peu.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant un visage familier prendre la même direction que lui. Il s'avança d'un pas confiant.

-Docteur Kepner, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.

April sursauta en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à elle. Elle soupira de désagrément lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Est-ce que vous êtes une sorte d'harceleur ou quelque chose du genre ? Railla-t-elle.

-Non, Madame. Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai effrayée. Il le dit avec sérieux resongeant aux mots de Callie.

-Effrayée non, mais ennuyée certainement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi dure avec ce jeune homme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa colère grandit lorsqu'il sourit suite à sa remarque.

-je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me présenter comme il le faut. Après tout je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur vous April, il est injuste que vous ne sachiez rien sur moi.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-J'ai mes sources de très bonnes sources.

-Ok, la j'ai de sérieux doute, sur le fait que vous ne soyez pas un harceleur. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, semant Tim qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

-Hey, vous ne voulez même pas savoir qui je suis ? Cria-t-il après elle.

-J'en sais déjà trop. Lui répondit-elle avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision. Tim rit doucement. April Kepner était un défit.

Callie était exciter par son rendez vous avec Arizona. Sa journée lui parut interminable, le fait qu'elle soit tranquille, ne l'aida pas à calmer son impatience.

Elle se prépara avec soin, optant pour un jean noir, qui mettait ses fesses et ses jambes en valeurs et un haut rouge qui dévoilait assez de son décolleter, tout en restant distingué. Elle se rendit à l'appartement d'Arizona à l'heure convenue, frappant à la porte. Chose qui devenait une habitude qu'elle avait longtemps perdue.

Arizona était nerveuse, elle ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une Calliope plus belle que jamais. Elle en perdit les mots restant la regarder un peu plus longtemps que de coutume. Son regard émerveillé lui valut le rire de sa belle.

-Oh désolée, tu es vraiment magnifique. Callie la tira par les hanches, remerciant le compliment par un doux baiser.

-Tu es toi aussi très belle ce soir.

-Callie, je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de me changer ! Se plaint Arizona qui portait encore ses habilles du jour.

-En fait je n'ai eu le temps de rien préparer, je suis la pire des organisatrices de rencard. Mes parents ont insisté pour que l'on passe du temps tout les cinq. Et on ne discute pas avec le colonel. Du coup on a du aller au parc, boire un café, aller voir le mari de Teddy. Qui est vraiment génial au passage il faut à tout prit que tu le rencontre et puis il y a eu…

-Hey, c'est très bien. Nous pouvons passer une soirée tranquille à l'appartement.

-Mais je ne veux pas de soirée tranquille, je veux une soirée romantique.

-Moi aussi. Mais je peux tout à fait comprendre que de passer du temps avec ta famille était important. On peut avoir un moment romantique une fois que tes parents seront partit et passer directement à la partie sexy du rencard.

-Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord avec sa ?

Callie s'avança vers elle collant son corps à celui de la blonde, prenant avidement ses lèvres entre les siennes, ses mains se faufilant sous le teeshirt de sa belle. Elle la poussa dans l'appartement, fermant la porte de son pied.

-Je suis plus que d'accord avec sa. Voilà le plan, pizza, bière et sexe.

-Wouaw qui est sacrément sexy. Gémit Arizona avant de réclamer un autre baiser.

-Bien sure tu me devras un super rendez vous romantique Arizona Robbins, je ne suis pas une fille aussi facile.

-Promis. Pizza ? Callie hocha la tête, en approbation laissant à contre cœur Arizona se détacher de son étreinte. Elle sortit une bouteille de vin, tandis qu'Arizona commandait leur pizza habituelle. Callie sourit en songeant au confort du moment, aux habitudes déjà encrées dans leur quotidien. La facilité et la simplicité de tout sa lui fit du bien.

Elle attendit qu'Arizona ai reposé le téléphone avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais assez de contact avec la blonde.

-Le tournant que prend ce rendez vous me plait vraiment beaucoup. Susurra-t-elle faisant son chemin de ses lèvres vers le cou d'Arizona.

-Quarante minutes avant la pizza. Informa doucement Arizona. Cette information lui valut un regard sans équivoque. Sans un mot, Callie enroula ses bras autour des jambes d'Arizona et les porta à ses hanches soulevant la belle du sol. Elle le fit sans effort. Ce côté entreprenant de la Latina plut grandement à son amante. La force avec laquelle elle la porta jusqu'à sa chambre l'excita davantage encore.

Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit son corps tomber lourdement sur le sien. Son esprit fut soufflé par les lèvres de Callie remontant sur son ventre poussant progressivement le tissu de son teeshirt. Bientôt son haut lui fut enlevé. Les lèvres de Callie s'attachèrent à sa bouche, tandis que ses mains entreprirent de la séparer de son soutient gorge.

Arizona se redressa alors vigoureusement, basculant ses jambes avec une force qui surprit Callie. La brune se retrouva alors sur le dos, chacune de ses mains sous l'emprise de la poigne ferme d'Arizona, une de chaque côté de la tête.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils auraient été futile. Le regard d'Arizona lui suffit à comprendre. La blonde ne voulait pas que les choses soient trop rapide. Elle ne voulait pas céder à la passion charnelle, pas de façon précipitée.

Callie acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Par cet accord, Arizona eut la permission de la libérer de ses habilles. Elle la dévêtit lentement, profitant de chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était dévoilé au fur et à mesure du processus. Callie rougit de temps d'attention, de tant d'adoration. Personne ne l'avait encore regardée de la sorte.

Arizona parcourra de ses lèvres le corps devant elle, Callie n'était alors plut que dans ses sous vêtement. « Comme tu es belle Calliope ! » Chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Jusque là il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'avait pas déjà vu de son amie. Elle l'avait vu vêtue de ses sous vêtement des centaines de fois. Mais là, elle était sienne, elle avait le droit de la regarder avec adoration, de lui dire combien elle la trouvait belle, combien elle voulait se perdre en elle. Et elle allait prendre ce droit.

Elle fit doucement tomber les brettelles du soutient gorge, écartant avec précaution le tissu qui couvrait la poitrine ronde devant elle.

Callie la regarda faire avec émerveillement, elle trouva cela si érotique. Elle regarda Arizona lécher ses lèvres à la vue de ses seins, les contemplant sans les toucher. N'en pouvant plus elle prit l'une des mains de la blonde et la plaça sur son sein droit. Comprenant l'invitation Arizona palpa le monticule, approchant ses lèvres du second, prenant en sa bouche le bourgeon dressé. Les gémissements de la femme sous elle la comblèrent. Elle continua de prodiguer ses soins aux seins de Callie, ne se lassant pas de la sensation de ceux si en sa bouche, sous ses mains.

Puis l'une de ses mains s'aventura plus au sud. Le souffle de Callie fut coupé lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Arizona caresser son sexe par-dessus le tissu de sa culotte. Elle laissa sortir un râle. Ses hanches se mirent à danser sur la main habile, cherchant plus de contact. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle pleura de mécontentement lorsqu'Arizona retira sa main. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Arizona rit à la moue que faisait sa belle. Elle plaça alors ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de Callie et les glissa sous l'élastique du sous vêtement, le faisant glisser le long des jambes toniques de la demoiselle. Puis elle remonta rapidement le corps, faisant écarter doucement les jambes de Callie de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Elle embrassa passionnément Callie, avant de la pénétrer de deux de ses doigts. Callie haleta, ne quittant jamais les bleus attentifs. Le rythme d'abord lent s'intensifia. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un premier orgasme parcours son corps. Un cri primal s'échappa de sa gorge.

Arizona sentit le corps de Callie trembler sous le sien, elle ralentit le mouvement, puis libéra doucement ses doigts. Ce mouvement lui valut un gémissement de mécontentement de la par de sa compagne.

Callie mit un moment à retrouver son souffle, elle ne parvenait pas à maitriser son corps, les vagues de plaisirs semblaient ne pas vouloir cesser et les baisers que lui donnait Arizona sur tout le corps ne faisait que les susciter. Petit à petit, elle retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

-Wouaw.

Arizona rit au commentaire minimaliste, elle embrassa Callie, appréciant au passage la vue de la demoiselle en sueur.

-Je te l'accorde.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, les interrompu.

-C'est la pizza. Ne bouges pas je reviens tout de suite. Et surtout ne t'habilles pas. Elle cria la dernière recommandation du salon.

Callie rit silencieusement secouant doucement la tête. C'était surement le meilleur rencard qu'elle avait jamais eut et sa ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle était la. Elle frissonna de plaisir en songeant à la suite de cette nuit.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà donc une étrenité que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mon temps d'écriture étant restrint et l'inspiration ne venant pas... J'espère toute fois poster prochainement une suite et fin.

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour le soutient.

* * *

><p>Elle passa doucement la main sur le ventre dénudée devant elle. Emerveillé par la douceur de cette peau, par la réaction que cette simple caresse provoquait pour les deux d'entres elles. Callie avait eut quelques craintes concernant ses capacités dans le lit d'Arizona. Son amie avait partagé de nombreuses nuits, avec de nombreuses femmes. L'idée de ne pas être assez compétente pour son amante, l'avait travaillée. Mais, au moment où elle a tenue dans ses bras le corps nu d'Arizona, lorsqu'elle a lue la pure luxure dans les yeux bleus, toutes ses craintes avaient disparues. Les gémissements d'Arizona, l'ont encouragée à être plus audacieuse. Elle observa la moindre de ses réactions, interpréta le moindre de ses râles. Sa lui avait semblé surréaliste, tant sa lui parut beau.<p>

Arizona mit un moment à se remettre de l'orgasme que lui avait prodigué les soins de Callie. Se n'est pas tant l'orgasme qui l'avait secouée, que l'attention et l'amour, que lui avait donné la femme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Personne n'avait été aussi attentif à elle. Avoir du sexe et faire l'amour prit un tout nouveau sens pour elle.

Les caresses aux apparences innocentes, que lui donnait la brune, ne l'aidèrent pas à retrouver ses esprits. Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de la demoiselle. Entrelaçant leurs doigts et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle appuya son corps contre celui en face d'elle et pivota doucement se retrouvant rapidement sur Callie. Elle la regarda rêveusement.

-Juste parfais. Chuchota-t-elle.

Callie rougit, souriant malgré elle.

-Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de fois où j'ai pu imaginer ce moment.

-Pervers ! Ricana la brune amusée.

-Peut-être un peu. En tout les cas aucun de mes fantasmes n'auraient put être plus parfais que ça. Aussi pathétique que sa sonne, je tiens à te le dire.

-Peut être qu'un repas autre qu'une pizza et du vin plutôt que de la bière !

-Hey, tu aimes la pizza et la bière.

Callie rit avant d'embrasser sa belle.

-Il n'y a rien de pathétique dans tout ça. Ca nous ressemble et je l'aime. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je t'aime.

Arizona soupira de contentement à ces simples mots. –Vraiment parfais. Murmura-t-elle avant de prodiguer tout son amour à la femme sous elle.

Après sa journée frustrante, April avait entreprit de se détendre, en allant rejoindre Lexie chez Joe. Son objectif était de s'enivrer comme jamais auparavant.

Elle s'installa au bar, commandant directement sa boisson et bu cul sec son verre, avant d'en commander un autre.

-Wouw, où est l'urgence ? Lui demanda Lexie, qui l'ayant vue rentrer, était allée à sa rencontre.

-Aucune question, juste… Tu pourrais juste boire avec moi sans pauser de question… Au moins jusqu'à je sois assez ivre, pour ne pas pleurer sur ma vie sentimental inexistante.

-Ooookkk ! Répondit la brunette très confuse. Elle regarda son amie boire cinq shooter de téquila en moins d'un quart d'heure avant de prendre la parole.

-April, je pense qu'il faut que tu freines un peu.

-Je suis une idiote. Déclara la demoiselle à vive voie. Lexie attendit qu'elle s'explique, mais April ne continua pas elle se versa plutôt un nouveau verre de sa bouteille tout juste acquise.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien développer ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir donner une explication aux personnes des urgences, lorsqu'ils me demanderont pourquoi tu as tenté de te tuer en noyant ton foie dans de la téquila bon marché.

-Je l'ai renfloué.

-Qui ?

-Ce type.

-Quel type ?

-Ce matin, il était devant moi. Je voulais un café, j'avais désespérément besoin d'un café. Et ce type et la vendeuse prenaient tout leur temps. J'étais pressée et fatiguée. Alors je les ai interrompus. Il m'a payé mon café pour se faire pardonner.

Elle se tut sirotant doucement un nouveau verre.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je suis partie. Déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et s'est sa qui t'a mise dans un tel état ? Qu'un type t'a payé un café, pour se faire pardonner de draguer la vendeuse, alors que tu étais en manque de caféine ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ce type est vraiment exaspérant, imbu de lui-même et… et coureur de jupon. Il m'a dragué quelques secondes après avoir dragué cette fille. Et quand on s'est revue, il connaissait mon prénom. Elle chuchota les derniers mots.

-Comment sa lorsque vous vous êtes revus ? Il est médecin ? Patient ?

-Non pas médecin, peut être patient, il boitait. On s'est juste croisé dans le hall. Je crois qu'il voulait que j'en sache plus sur lui. Mais je suis partie.

-Et tu le regrettes ?

-Non !... Oui !... Je n'en sais rien. Il était pas mal, même plutôt beau. Mais tellement exaspérant.

Lexie rit, elle décida de ne pas appuyer le point, voyant que plus le sujet était abordé et plus la bouteille ce vidait. Elle n'avait jamais vue April dans un tel état. Elle l'aida à vider la bouteille. Se disant que chaque verre qu'elle buvait, atténuerait le mal de son amie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux jeunes femmes soient saoules. Elles furent interrompues dans leur fou rire par une voix masculine.

-J'étais sure qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant de vous revoir. Dit le jeune homme souriant à April.

-C'est lui. Murmura-t-elle bruyamment à son amie.

-Merde, il est canon. S'exclama Lexie.

-Merci. Fit Tim tout sourire.

-J't'avais dit, imbu de lui. Vous êtes vraiment un détraquer, c'est sa ? J'en suis sure maintenant. C'est louche qu'un type comme vous, puisse s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. C'est parce que vous êtes un détraqué. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Tout s'explique.

Tim l'a regarda confus, il ne faisait aucun doute que la demoiselle avait consommé plus d'alcool que de raison.

-April, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'arrêter la téquila, Joe deux grands verres d'eau s'il te plait. Le barman acquiesça préparant la commande sur le champ.

-April, je ne crois pas que c'est un détraqué, il connait Joe. Déclara Lexie avec grand sérieux. Joe déposa une pinte d'eau devant chacune des femmes.

-Je suppose que vous êtes Lexie. Marc m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Mon Marc ? Vous connaissez mon Marc ?

-Oui.

-Ok, t'es qui au juste ?

-Je m'appelle Tim, Timothy Robbins. Dit-il en tendant la main à l'intention de Lexie. Elle accepta le geste.

-Le frère disparu ?

-Plus vraiment disparu, mais oui je suppose que c'est bien sa.

-Qui explique beaucoup de chose. April, c'est le frère d'Arizona.

-Le docteur Robbins ? Arizona Robbins ? La question était ridicule, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule et unique Arizona et cet homme portait le nom de Robbins.

-J'en ai bien peur, oui et ce depuis quelques années déjà. Se moquait le jeune homme.

-Oh ! J'aime beaucoup votre sœur. Déclara solennellement April.

-Ok, qui explique beaucoup de chose.

Lexie cracha sa gorgée d'eau en riant à la réflexion de Tim.

-Maintenant, il croit que tu es gaie ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pas que je pense que d'être gaie est mal. Sa ne l'ai pas. C'est même plutôt chaud. Vous savez le genre de couple comme le Docteur Torres et le Docteur Robbins, c'est séduisant quand on y pense. Mais j'aime les hommes, pas les femmes. Ok, je n'ai jamais été intime avec un homme, mais ce n'est pas pour sa que je ne les aime pas. Et je…

-April, tu devrais t'arrêter vers là. L'interrompit Lexie. Tim comprit mieux la mise en garde de Callie au sujet d'April. Cette femme était l'image même de l'innocence.

-Bien, je suis ravis que vous trouviez ma sœur et sa compagne chaude et que vous approuviez leur couple. April se mit à rougir, ouvrant et fermant la bouche cherchant désespérément quelque chose à répondre. Mais son esprit embué ne le lui permit pas.

-Ne vous en faites pas toute cette discussion restera entre nous. Dit-il pour la sortir de son malaise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette femme était vraiment adorable. Le bruit d'un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées.

-Bon, je vais donc aller trouver Marc.

-Quoi ? Non, tu ne me laisses pas avec ce type.

- Vous avez l'air d'être occupés et tout sa. Et puis ce n'est pas un type mais le frère d'Arizona. Elle se leva bien vite avant qu'April ne puisse la retenir.

-Traitre. Souffla April, ce qui lui valut un rire de la part du soldat.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignonne.

-Ne me draguez pas. Je suis immunisée. Elle empoigna la bouteille et but les dernières gouttes qu'elle contenait. Puis elle se leva, marchant chancelante vers la porte de sortie. Tim arrivant en soutient, la retenue de justesse avant qu'elle ne chute.

-Bien Docteur, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous.

-Vous voulez coucher avec moi c'est sa ? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le jeune homme qui peina à la tenir sans tomber lui-même. Il grimaça dans la douleur, mais ne dit rien. April avait désormais les yeux fermés.

-Non, Madame, avec vous on m'a prévenue qu'il fallait faire les choses bien. Il marcha jusqu'à un banc, où ils s'installèrent.

-Je vais appeler un taxi.

-Ok. Chuchota une April dangereusement somnolente.

Callie roula sur le dos, à bout de souffle. Elle n'avait jamais passé une pareille nuit avec qui que ce soit. L'une comme l'autre était insatiable. Son corps devenait douloureux, mais de la plus plaisante des façons. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer sur sa respiration, elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit le corps moite d'Arizona se poser contre le sien. La blonde parsema son visage de baisers légers. Un sourire paresseux se dessina sur le visage de la brune. Elle entoura le corps nu de sa compagne de son bras. Arizona se lova dans cette étreinte, enterrant son visage dans le creux du cou de Callie. Très vite ses yeux se fermèrent, elle marmonna un faible, mais très audible « Je t'aime. » avant de tombé endormie.

Callie resta elle bien éveillée, pas qu'elle en soit pas fatiguée. Mais elle voulait être en mesure de se souvenir avec exactitude de ce moment, de cette nuit.

Il frappa comme il le put sur le petit bouton, lorsqu'il n'eu aucune réponse il répéta son geste. Sentant l'urgence que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir rapidement, il maintenu son coude contre le bouton.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une Arizona visiblement tout juste réveillée et très mécontente.

-Tim…Qu'est ce que ?

Il la bouscula un peu et se précipita vers le canapé, déposant le corps endormie d'April.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais ouvrir cette porte. S'exclama-t-il.

Arizona le regarda incrédule.

-Tim, pourquoi viens-tu ici à deux heure du matin avec une femme endormie dans les bras, alors que je suis avec Callie pour notre premier rendez vous ? Et pourquoi de toutes les femmes faut-il que se soit une de mes collègues de travail ?

-Oh, c'est vrai alors ce rendez vous ? Il prit un aperçu de sa sœur, juste vêtu d'un immense teeshirt et d'une culotte, puis celle de Callie qui faisait son entrée dans la salle, elle-même à peine vêtu. Il adressa un sourire narquois à sa sœur, qui haussa les épaules.

-Tim, je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement avec elle !

-Hey, je n'y suis pour rien, la demoiselle était déjà dans cet état à mon arrivé. J'ai voulu la raccompagner, mais elle c'est endormit avant de pouvoir donné son adresse au chauffeur de taxi.

-Donc tu as naturellement pensé qu'il serait judicieux de l'amener ici ?

-Elle me prend déjà pour un détraqué, tu imagines si je l'avais ramenée à l'hôtel !

-April te prends pour un détraqué ?

-Ne me juge pas, mademoiselle je passe mon premier rendez vous dans un lit.

Callie se mit entre les deux.

-Ok, temps mort. Nous avons une situation à régler ici et aucun temps pour vos chamailleries. Est-ce que Teddy rentre ce soir ?

Tim et Arizona se regardèrent, aucun d'eux ne pouvant répondre à la question.

-En fait je suis déjà rentrée et ça depuis plus de deux heures. Fit une voix bourrue venant de la cuisine.

Callie et Arizona se regardèrent rougissantes.

-Oui, je vous ai toutes les deux très clairement entendues, sérieusement Zona je te savais sur le bord, mais j'aurais vraiment crut que tu aurais prit la peine de payer un vrai repas à Callie, avant de la mettre dans ton lit.

Arizona rougit de plus belle, alors que Tim rit sans retenue.

-Je lui ai payé un repas. Se défendit-elle à voix basse. La mine boudeuse qu'elle afficha fit sourire Callie.

-L'un des meilleurs. Lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Oh, ne ris pas Timothy Robbins, je commençais tout juste à m'endormir avant ton entré bruyante.

Il se tut, prenant soin de paraitre désolé.

-Ok, Tim tu dors avec moi et on laisse le canapé à la demoiselle.

-Euh, je peux prendre le canapé et tu dors avec elle.

-Pardon, je ne dors pas avec cette fille.

-Le canapé n'est pas des plus confortables et elle va déjà être mal demain. Elle n'a pas l'aire d'être le style de fille à boire une bouteille de vodka tout les jours. Elle risque d'en baver, on pourrait peut-être lui éviter le mal de dos en plus de la gueule de bois.

Les trois femmes restèrent le fixer, les yeux larges.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu irrité.

-Rien. Finit par répondre Arizona.-Bon, Callie et moi allons prendre le canapé, April prendra ma chambre. Tu as poussé ton corps suffisamment pour aujourd'hui Tim.

-Vous deux sur ce canapé.

-Il est convertible idiot.

-Je vais changer les draps. Déclara Callie avant qu'il ne puisse y avoir des protestations, Teddy elle se retira dans sa chambre ayant été assez ennuyée comme sa.

-Tu l'apprécies vraiment ?

-Ouai. Murmura-t-il sans quitter l'endormie des yeux. Arizona sourit, elle avait rarement vu son frère ainsi.

-Les filles comme elle, ne sont pas femmes de soldats Tim. Elle le dit doucement, voulant simplement l'informer avant qu'il ne s'engage trop.

-Je reste, cette fois je reste. Plus de mission.

-Sérieusement !

-Oui. Il détacha son regard d'April pour se pencher sur celui de sa sœur. –Je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse sœurette. Elle le tira doucement dans ses bras, consciente de la douleur dans laquelle il devait être.

-Tu te souviens comment courtiser une femme comme il se doit ?

-Apparemment mieux que toi. Ils se mirent à rire.

-Elle va flipper demain matin.

-Sans aucun doute. Je vais aller voir où Callie en est.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Callie portait April au lit, après avoir insisté pour que Tim se repose, les efforts de la soirée l'avaient visiblement drainé. Les filles s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé préalablement déplié, tandis que Tim avait rejoins Teddy après s'être assuré qu'April était bien.

Arizona embrassa tendrement Callie.

-Merci d'être d'accord avec sa. De composé avec ma famille.

-J'aime ta famille, vous êtes tellement divertissant. Sa réponse lui value une légère tape sur le bras.

-April, de toutes les femmes, ton frère a le béguin pour April.

-Calliope… Commença Arizona sur un ton menaçant.

-Il me tarde d'être à demain.

-Tais-toi et dors.

-Oui M'dame. Répondit-elle, offrant un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain promettait d'être intéressant.


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà enfin le nouveau et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette interminable attente, j'ai fait comme un bloccage sur celle ci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

A la question est ce que je vais écrire une autre histoire? Je ne peux pas vous répondre, pour le moment ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour mais qui sait, je suis mon inspiration.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et suivit sur cette histoire et particulièrement aux personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter (et il y a des fidèles) sa fait toujours plaisir.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>C'est tout d'abord le bruit d'inconfort que son ventre produisait qui la sortie de son épais sommeil. April s'étira doucement, prenant vite conscience de son mal de crane et des crampes d'estomac. Elle se frotta les yeux, regrettant son geste lorsqu'une vague de douleur frappa son crane. Elle laissa négligemment tomber son bras sur ses yeux.<p>

Sa fin de soirée était extrêmement floue. Elle se souvenait de Lexie et de la maudite vodka qui avait si bon gout la veille. Puis ce type est arrivé et puis… Plus rien. Elle fut vite sortit de ses pensées lorsque son estomac exprima une nouvelle fois son mécontentement. Elle se redressa lentement et finit part ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre.

-Hein, qu'est ce… Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement à ses côtés. Une masse de cheveux blonds en vue.

April sortie du lit d'un bon, se retenant de justesse au rebord du lit lorsqu'elle eut des vertiges. Elle reconnue instantanément la personne.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Dit-elle en faisant les cents pas, tout mal être physique oublié. Elle stoppa tout mouvement lorsque la forme endormie se mit à bouger. April retint son souffle et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne se réveilla pas.

Sur la pointe des pieds elle sortit de la chambre, faisant des mouvements exagérément lents. Elle parvint à fermer la porte sans bruit, soulagée d'être sortit de là, elle se tourna vivement. Elle poussa un cri d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit Callie debout dans la cuisine mal réveillée à la recherche de café.

-Hey. Grogna Callie.

-Hey…Heu… Je…Je…Vous…Heu…

Callie regarda d'un air ahurie, April balbutier et virer au rouge écarlate, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. April trébucha sur la poignée de la porte, elle fit un rapide signe à Callie avant de prendre les jambes à son cou. Elle se précipita dans le couloir sans regarder devant elle, entrant en collision avec un homme d'un certain âge.

-Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolée, vraiment.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Déclara l'homme. Il était accompagné d'une femme qu'April reconnue aussitôt.

-Bonjour docteur Kneper. La salua poliment Madame Robbins.

-Oh, euh, bonjour. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas le nom de la femme, mais pour le moment c'était le dernier de ses soucis, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de s'éloigner de là le plus vite possible.

-Je dois y aller, vraiment y aller. Donc au revoir. Et sans attendre de réponse elle prit les escaliers.

Le couple se regarda amusé.

-Lequel de nos enfants à jouer avec cette pauvre fille ? Demanda Daniel.

-Je dirais Tim. Répondit sa femme en secouant la tête. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Ils trouvèrent Callie assise sur un lit en pagaille un tasse à la main.

-Madame Robbins, Colonel. S'exclama-t-elle tout en se levant d'un bon.

-Bonjour Callie. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Nous apportons le petit déjeuner. J'imagine que nos trois enfants sont ici.

-Oui Colonel. L'homme sourit au ton solennel de la jeune femme, il aimait toujours autant inspirer le respect. Son regard dévia vers l'une des chambres, où le bruit d'une personne trébuchant se fit entendre. La porte vola rapidement ouverte, révélant une Arizona tout juste réveillée.

-Papa, Maman, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se plaçant au côté de Callie dans l'espoir de la sécuriser. L'intention n'échappa à ses parents.

-Nous apportons le petit déjeuner, mon cœur. Ton père et moi voulions vous surprendre.

-C'est réussi. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Bien sur Callie et moi allons tout d'abord avoir une petite discussion.

-Papa ! Protesta Arizona tout en se plaçant entre son père et sa petite amie.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir de père Arizona, il est important que je sois sure des personnes qui font partie de la vie de mes enfants.

-Tu connais Callie depuis longtemps, ton discours est totalement inutile.

-Je rejoins notre fille sur se point Daniel.

-Mais… commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard de sa femme. Il alla alors dans la cuisine ronchonnant. Callie soupira de soulagement, elle aimait les parents d'Arizona, mais le colonel pouvait en quelques mots passer du gentil homme, au gradé autoritaire. C'était plutôt intimidant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Teddy et Tim émergent de la seconde chambre. Teddy embrassa ses parents tandis que Tim les ignora pour ce rendre dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il en sortit précipitamment.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle est partit il y quelques minutes. L'informa Callie d'un air détaché.

-Quoi ? Il semblait plus paniqué que nécessaire.

-Il parle du docteur Kneper ? Nous l'avons croisée.

-Dit plutôt que la jeune femme m'a heurtée.

-Elle paraissait paniquée. Nota Madame Robbins.

-Commença paniquée ?

-Un peu comme toi en ce moment, mais avec une pointe de culpabilité.

-Fils, aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?

-Non papa. Et il n'y aura surement rien à raconter. Dit-il dans la défaite.

Ses parents se regardèrent tous deux étonnés, ils virent leur fils fuir vers la chambre de sa sœur, où il si enferma.

-Il se passe quoi exactement ? Finit par demander le colonel aux trois filles.

-Tim a un sérieux béguin pour April.

-Cette demoiselle aux airs innocents ?

-Oui, maman, celle là même. Mais elle n'ait pas comme les autres filles avec qui il a l'habitude de flirter.

-Devons nous nous inquiéter ?

-Non maman, tes enfants grandissent c'est tout.

-Bien parce que votre père et moi partons ce soir. Il m'a fait la surprise d'un voyage à New York. Annonça-t-elle en regardant son mari avec amour.

Teddy et Arizona échangèrent un regard amusé, il était grisant de savoir qu'après temps d'années leurs parents s'aimaient encore et se surprenaient l'un l'autre.

Leur matinée passa rapidement, Tim avait finit par sortir de sa tanière, partageant le petit déjeuner avec sa famille. Avant de partir le couple Robbins fit promettre à leurs trois enfants de venir deux mois plus tard chez eux et en compagnie.

April évita tant que possible le Docteur Robbins et le docteur Torres. Elle rasa les murs, préféra les escaliers aux ascenseurs et évita la cafétéria. Mais ses efforts furent vains lorsque le lendemain de son réveil chez Robbins, elle fut placée par Bailley sur le service pédiatrique. Elle essaya de marchander, mais Bailley avait le surnom de nazi pour une raison.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes sur le service pour qu'elle soit repérée par le médecin blond. Elle aurait put jurer que la femme était en attente pour elle.

-Docteur Kneper. S'exclama Arizona d'un ton enjoué, trop enjoué au gout de sa cadette. –J'aimerai m'entretenir en privé avec vous.

-C'est que…

-Maintenant- Elle l'a suivit sans entrain jusqu'à son bureau, elle accepta l'invitation à s'assoir de plus en plus mal à l'aise au file des minutes.

-Donc, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que nous parlions, bien sur sa doit rester entre nous et ni Callie, ni Tim ne doivent être mit au courant de cela.

-Bien sure, je le comprends tout à fait. Je suis réellement désolée vous savez. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui à put me passer par la tête, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Et sérieusement je n'ai aucune envie que le Docteur Torres soit mise au courant. Je veux dire la femme rompt des os pour vivre et je tiens vraiment à garder les miens comme ils sont.

Arizona la regarda perplexe.

-Ne t'en fais pas, se seraient plutôt mes os qui seraient en danger. Tu sais tout le discours sur tu ne dois pas te mêler de leurs affaires. Elle le prend assez au sérieux.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-Toi et mon frère. Je sais qu'il peut être un idiot parfois, mais c'est un gars bien, tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

April resta la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-Heu, vous ne croyez pas qu'après l'autre soir ça risque d'être compliqué.

-Non, pourquoi ça le serait.

April hésita, elle devint rapidement rouge, fixant ses mains qu'elle tordait dans un sens et dans l'autre, elle commença d'une petite voix.

-Et bien je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, mais je suis sure que je me suis réveiller dans votre lit et vous y étiez.

Arizona mit quelques secondes à comprendre se qui avait traversé l'esprit de Kneper, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, mais voyant l'inconfort de la demoiselle, elle s'arrêta.

-April, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Tim t'as ramenée, tu dormais alors on t'a installée dans ma chambre. Je devais dormit avec Callie au salon, mais elle m'a littéralement éjectée du sofa pendant son sommeil. Je suis donc allée dans mon lit. Mais il ne s'est rien passé.

-Merci mon dieu. Soupira-t-elle, lorsqu'elle vit le sourcil surélevé d'Arizona elle se justifia.

-Ce n'est pas que vous n'êtes pas belle et tout mais je ne suis pas intéressée par les femmes et…

-C'est bon kneper j'ai comprit et sans vouloir t'offenser tu n'ais pas mon genre. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Donc au sujet de mon frère…

-Oh, oui, votre frère.

-April, je ne veux pas te forcer la main ou quoi que ce sois. Je veux juste que tu saches que s'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il a vraiment soin de toi.

April hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien.

Arizona fut heureuse d'avoir put dire ce qu'elle voulait à Kneper, elle espérait que sa jouerait en faveur de son frère. Elle allait devoir se retenir de raconter à Callie qu'April avait crut qu'elles avaient couchées ensembles. La pensée était tellement drôle, mais si elle le lui racontait elle serait obligée d'admettre qu'elle était intervenue dans la possible relation de son frère.

Tim avait pensé et repensé à ce qu'il allait dire à April pour la convaincre d'accepter un rendez vous avec lui. Il attendit deux heures dans le hall de l'hôpital dans l'espoir d'y croiser la demoiselle. Son attente fut récompensée lorsqu'il l'a vit enfin apparaitre.

April le repéra que trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, elle pouvait dire que Tim l'avait repérée au sourire qu'il avait.

-Bonsoir. Commença-t-il prudemment.

-Bonsoir. Je suppose que je devrais vous remerciez pour avoir prit soin de moi l'autre soir. Elle grimaça au ton presque froid qu'elle utilisait, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée. Ecoutez, je suis conscient que je suis partie d'un mauvais pied avec vous. Et j'aimerai rectifier les choses. Que diriez vous d'un rendez vous avec moi ?

April le regarda, elle se rappela les mots du Docteur Robbins.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ? Demanda t-il vraiment surprit que se fut si simple.

-Oui, d'accord. Je finis à 18 heure demain.

Tim lui offrit un glorieux sourire.

-Sa vous conviens si je passe vous prendre à 20 heure ?

-Oui.

-Parfais. Donc je vous vois demain. Dit-il reculant maladroitement ne l'a quittant pas des yeux.

-Vous avez peut être besoin de mon adresse. Dit-elle maintenant amusée.

-Heu, oui bien sure, votre adresse. April espérait vraiment qu'elle ne regretterait pas sa décision, mais l'attitude adorable du jeune homme lors de sa demande la réconforta.

L'heure du second rendez vous de Callie et Arizona arriva. C'est un peu nerveuse qu'Arizona frappa à la porte de sa belle. Elle avait bien sure sa clé mais elle trouvait qu'il était plus cavalier de frapper à la porte.

C'est une Callie radieuse qui lui ouvrit. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge qu'Arizona ne connaissait pas. Elle lui faisait plus que justice et Arizona dut se concentrer pour garder ses yeux sur le visage de Callie et non sur son décolleté.

-Woaw, tu es sublime. Dit-elle tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en lui tendant une rose.

-Merci. Callie fronça les sourcil en constatent qu'Arizona portait des vêtements décontractés.

-Tu n'ais pas mal non plus, mais je croyais que nous allions sur notre second rendez vous.

-Oh nous le faisons. Mais il y eut un petit changement au programme.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai laissé ma réservation à Tim, il prend April pour leur premier rendez vous. Le pauvre était tellement nerveux que j'ai eu pitié de lui.

-Arizona qu'est ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de ne pas intervenir.

-Il allait la conduire dans un pub. Callie secoua la tête plus amusée que contrariée.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas j'ai un autre plan pour nous. Tout aussi charmant, je te le promets.

-Est-ce que je dois me changer ?

-Oui, se serait préférable, met quelques chose de confortable et de chaud.

-Oh, on passe la nuit dehors ? Pour toute réponse elle eut le droit à un baisé.

Une fois changée, Arizona l'escorta jusqu'à sa voiture, lui tenant la portière, la referment avec soin. Elle l'a conduit vers un endroit qu'elle reconnue aussitôt, le parc.

-Nous allons dehors ! Conclua-t-elle.

-Oui madame.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un banc, mais pas n'importe quel banc, leur banc, celui où elles se retrouvaient souvent. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture. Quelques bougies entouraient les lieux et un grand panier était pausé au sol. Callie sourit à la vue, elle serra davantage la main d'Arizona.

-Comment as-tu fait sa ?

-J'ai mes secrets. Elle se rappela qu'elle devrait remercier sa sœur pour la mise en place de tout sa.

Elles passèrent un agréable moment, mais dure écourter leur repas lorsqu'une averse arriva. Elles emballèrent leurs affaires à la hâte et coururent jusqu'à la voiture.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. La météo devait être bonne. Callie rit à la mine défaite de sa belle. Elle l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-C'était très bien. Vraiment très bien. Par contre laisse moi organiser notre prochain rendez vous s'il te plait. Arizona rit à la demande mais accepta volontiers.

Elles rentrèrent chez Callie pour se changer.

-On devrait prendre une douche chaude, histoire de se réchauffer. Proposa Arizona.

-Bonne idée.

Callie se dirigea vers sa chambre commençant à se déshabiller, elle attendit qu'Arizona la rejoigne mais la blonde ne se montra pas. Elle retourna alors au salon dans ses simples sous vêtements.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle de façon tout sauf innocente. Arizona entrouvrit la bouche à la vue de la Latina dans son ensemble de sous vêtement rouge. Elle déglutit audiblement, trébuchant en direction de la femme à demi nue. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement leurs places sur les hanches face à elle, les rapprochant autant que possible des siennes. Elle admira quelques secondes la poitrine tout juste vêtue, avant d'embrasser avidement Callie. La douche était maintenant la dernière de leur préoccupation. Elles allaient se réchauffer d'une toute autre manière, de la plus agréable des manières.

-Je suis tellement reconnaissante que tu sois mienne. Chuchota Arizona les yeux brillant de désir.

-Et moi donc. Mais plus de discours, plus d'action. Arizona rit à la remarque tout en tirant Callie dans sa chambre. La nuit promettait d'être longue et délicieuse.

Deux mois plus tard…

-Daniel, ils sont là ! S'exclama Barbara en sautillant sur place. Elle fit de grands gestes en direction de ses enfants sous le regard amusé de son époux.

Beaucoup de choses c'étaient produites en deux mois. Henry avait quitté l'hôpital et vivait avec Teddy depuis plus d'un mois. L'appartement devenant surpeuplé à quatre, Arizona vivait de façon non officielle encore, chez Callie. Tim était en couple avec April, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir l'un l'autre sans pression. Si se n'était l'obligation pour April d'accompagner Tim chez ses parents. Barbara avait été catégorique sur ce fait. Elle avait même passé une bonne demi-heure avec la jeune fille pour la convaincre.

C'est donc de façon chaleureuse que les parents Robbins accueillirent leurs enfants et leurs compagnons. Ils se félicitaient que leur famille s'agrandisse. Et espérait qu'elle devienne de plus en plus grande. Daniel avait du faire promettre à sa femme de ne pas aborder le sujet avant un long moment. Il était conscient que se serait un gros effort pour sa femme, mais elle avait accepté. Se fut lors de ce séjour qu'ils firent la première photo de cette nouvelle famille. Un moment important pour tous et l'espoir d'un bel avenir pour chacun.


End file.
